


The Harsh Realm

by RachaelWrites



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin and Obi-Wan grow up together, Angst, Au spin on the original kinda, Fluff, Jealous! Anakin, M/M, Multi, Obi-Wan is a Palimpest, Other, Overprotective! Anakin, Possesive! Anakin, Qui-Gon is alive, Too Many Metaphors, Young Obi-Wan, everyone dies, obikin, oops I killed too many people, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelWrites/pseuds/RachaelWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prophecy called for two, one forged from the Light and the other from the Dark. A balance would be restored between both sides. But everything has a cost, sometimes it's a life, even two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prophecy; Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or anything Star Wars related.

Qui-Gon liked to think he was a hard worker. He did his best in his studies and stayed up late to complete his training or master a move. But the padawan worked hard for the purpose of proving that he could do it. To whom he was attempting to prove this to, it is unknown, no one has ever really seen it as something worth asking. Nonetheless, he worked hard every single day, so when Master Dooku gave him a day off, he relished in it. Qui-Gon wasn’t the perfect padawan, not even close, he was too independent and quick to argue a point if he deemed it unjust. Sometimes he picked a fight simply for the sake of it, physical or verbal, it didn’t matter, there were times when he just needed to blow off steam. But on his days off, his only desire was to be in the library, something many found pointless due to datapads. However, nothing could convince Qui-Gon that a robotic screen was better than the smell of a books ink, printed purposefully on old pages. 

 

The padawan had spent many nights hidden in between the shelves with his nose buried in a book. If he wasn’t reading fiction, he was reading about whatever topic he fancied at that moment. And, at that particular moment, he was rereading a book on prophecies, one which he had read a thousand times. The book provided the full length of every prophecy, word for word, and then explained it in great depth. After that, the long since dead author had delved into the story that followed the prophecy. The book was basically a book of fairy tales, except they were all true. It was possibly Qui-Gon’s favorite. The binding was leather and broken, showing its age and use, mostly Qui-Gon’s.

 

He had been sitting on a window ledge overlooking the gardens with the sun setting, bathing everything in a burnt orange and delicate pink when the words on the page began to fade. Qui-Gon jolted up and rubbed his eyes, afraid he started to hallucinate. He had been in the library since sun rise, not eating or drinking, only reading. But no, the words were slipping off the page confusing the padawan as he tried to understand. He flipped through the books pages and all the words were gone. Qui-Gon sat indian style and placed the book in his lap, staring at the page, attempting to will the words back. For a long moment, nothing happened. But then, the pages started to flutter widely as though a violent wind had struck them.

 

Reaching out to touch the book resulted in a shock running up Qui-Gon’s arm. It was almost as though an electric field were surrounding the book. Thinking back, Qui-Gon remembered some describing the Force as an electric field when it made a notable change to the physical world. Looking back to the book, he watched the white pages bleed black, confusing the padawan even more. He desperately wanted the possessed thing off his lap but was too scared to touch it again. Then, the black began to recede, returning the white pages to their former state. However, as the black ink faded, it left words, a small paragraph. 

 

When everything seemed calm again, Qui-Gon grasped the book and read aloud the words left behind.

 

For too long has there been a lack of equilibrium,

Offering those of the Light asylum. 

Leaving the creatures of the Dark,

To live in a wasteland long past stark. 

Again will there be balance,

Brought by two who live in coexistence. 

One forged in Light,

Who will end when the flames ignite. 

The other born from Darkness,

Who will eventually drown in sadness. 

 

Qui-Gon let the book fall to his lap; it was another prophecy. The Force had delivered this one to him, which meant he would play an important role in the carrying out of the prophecy. He knew he wasn’t one of the mentioned people, but he had a sinking feeling he’d met them. His eyes flitted back to the words, whoever he was bound to meet, they wouldn’t be alive for long, they’d fulfill the prophecy and then die. 

 

He swung his legs off the ledge, sending the unpleasant feeling of pins and needles up and down his legs. He sighed softly and wondered if the life of a Jedi was a good one, it most certainly wasn’t easy, but was it good? The easy path was usually described as the wrong one, but surely there were other difficult paths. If the Jedi had forced the Sith into a state of near extinction, then how good were the Jedi? If good and evil were only a point of view. how could anyone claim to be doing the right thing? He shook his head and grabbed the book, he’d worry about it later, for now he needed to talk to The Council.

 

The walk there was less than pleasant. He was just a padawan, one who didn’t know how to keep their mouth shut, who would believe the Force had chosen to give him a prophecy? Maybe it would be better to just go back and pretend it had never happened...no, the prophecy would still take place, and when it did, he wanted the emotional support. Yoda was fond of him, he’d offer what he could, Qui-Gon was sure of it. So with that thought, he marched to the chambers of The Council, holding an old, beaten book that decided the fate of every last Jedi and Sith.


	2. Of Sandy Goodbyes and Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon finds the boys the prophecy called for.

Tatooine was a sandy planet that demanded respect from all of its inhabitants, should they want to survive, but even then, life wasn’t guaranteed. Anakin Skywalker liked to think that all the sand was grinding off the rough exterior everyone born there had, so that way they were weaker. He had seen a lot after existing for only ten years. He’d seen the Hutts lose bets and slaves drop dead from pure exhaustion. He’d seen parents sell their children to slavers for money and those kids kill themselves a few months later. On Tatooine, it was best to find a few who you trusted, then, you protect them. 

Anakin had his beautiful and sad mother who he loved deeply. He would do anything for her and she would do anything for him. Shmi had raised Anakin all on her own, no father, no help. She raised her son to be a good person, one who respected others and worked hard. Shmi taught him everything she could, she taught him how to take care of himself and how to protect his loved ones. She taught him he was going to save himself because no one else had the time or space in their heart to care. 

On top of his mother, Anakin had Obi-Wan Kenobi who was his favorite mystery. Obi-Wan had appeared on the dead planet of Tatooine when he was four years old and Anakin was six. No one knew where he came from or how he got to Tatooine. He’d simply showed up on the Skywalkers front step and smiled, telling them he’d been looking for them. Shmi hadn’t questioned the young boys presence, she just told Anakin that Obi-Wan would live with them from now on. Shmi was a tough woman, hardened from her cruel life, but she knew an innocent when saw one, and Obi-Wan was innocent. Anakin was thrilled to have a friend, who, as it turned out, had an incredible power. Obi-Wan could see the past and the future, things that had happened and things that would. Sometimes he got terribly confused, as time worked so very differently with him. Anakin trained himself to recognize when it was happening and had learned just what Obi-Wan needed when he got confused and afraid. Hug him and tell him where he is, tell him he’s safe and loved. 

Anakin loved Obi-Wan with all his soul. The boy was a gift. He was helpful and polite, he could see when the slavers were coming and where they wouldn’t look. He could see if Watto would lose a bet and to whom. For that, Watto liked Obi-Wan. Watto employed Obi-Wan, paid him too. Obi-Wan always saved a quarter of his money after giving the rest to Shmi, saying he was saving up to buy the Skywalkers’ freedom. When the boys weren’t working in the shop, they were working on Anakin's droid or telling each other stories. Anakin would make up his and Obi-Wan would tell him about things he’d seen happen in the past in certain spots. The two shared a room and a soul, as Shmi would say. Anakin liked that thought, that he wasn’t alone. He had Obi-Wan. 

Sometimes, Obi-Wan’s abilities were a curse. He’d wander off when he felt a pull to a certain area so he could see something. Anakin would panic and worry. He couldn’t leave to search for him until work was done, but by then the slavers might be out and Tatooine was dangerous at night. The Sandpeople, the Slavers, the terrain itself...Obi-Wan had not been born there and he’d only lived on the sandy planet for four years. Surviving the for night was extremely unlikely even for who had lived on Tatooine for thirty years. But Anakin found he really didn’t care and would go out after Obi-Wan no matter what. 

At the moment, he was stuck selling parts to some pilot who had absolutely no idea what he was doing or needed. He was trying very hard not to snap at the man, but he was wasting both their time and Anakin's mind was wherever Obi-Wan was. Anakin reached out to Obi-Wan through a bond they had formed long ago, one that had allowed them to share thoughts and emotions. Anakin thought it was a power Obi-Wan possessed, but Obi told him Anakin had created the bond. When Anakin realized Obi-Wan wasn’t responding, he felt his chest tighten and the beginning of an awful headache. The man finally bought a part he most definitely didn’t need and left. The second he was out the door Anakin was calling for Watto. 

“What?” Came the annoyed answer. 

Anakin raced over to the Toydarian. “Can I leave?” At the seriously unamused look, he elaborated. “Obi-Wan wandered off and the second sun is going to set soon. I need to find him before someone else does.”

Watto sighed. “Listen, Ani, Obi-Wan’s a good kid, I like him, but if he keeps wandering off, a slaver's gunna to grab him. The kid would make good money in a pleasure house and ‘most every slaver knows it.” Anakin bristled despite knowing it was true. “If he doesn’t get that through his thick skull, it’s gunna be game over form ‘im.” 

“It’s not his fault!” Anakin snapped. 

“I know, kid, I know,” Watto waved him off. Anakin began to get more antsy as more time passed. Watto sighed, “Go, bring ‘im back.” 

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief and darted for the door. Right as he was about to grab the handle, a man, clearly a Jedi with his robes and lightsaber, walked in with Obi-Wan trailing behind him. Completely ignoring the Jedi, Anakin rushed to his friend. 

“Obi-Wan!” He engulfed the younger in a hug. “You’re safe,” he murmured into the top of his hair. 

Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin with big eyes. “Yes, I’m safe. I’m sorry if I worried you,” he apologized. 

Anakin pet his wispy auburn hair and groaned. “This is the second time this week, Obi! You can’t keep disappearing.” He hugged him tighter to his chest, afraid he’d vanish again. 

“I know, Ani, I’m sorry. But I told you last time, I was waiting for him.” Yes, of course, Obi-Wan had felt a pull to the middle of the desert during the beginning of the week. So, he sat himself down and waited for a man dressed in Jedi robes to come until Anakin dragged him back home. Apparently, he had felt the pull again. 

Anakin turned to look at the Jedi who had brought Obi-Wan back, or had Obi-Wan brought the Jedi back? “Is that him?” He asked his friend. 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Anakin, this is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon, this is my dear friend, Anakin.” The blond boy had always found Obi-Wan’s extensive vocabulary endearing. Anakin protectively stepped in front of Obi-Wan and offered the Jedi his hand. He didn’t trust most people with the younger. Obi-Wan was trusting and soft. Anakin prided himself on not letting Tatooine destroy Obi-Wan’s gentleness, but it did make things difficult when he disappeared or accidentally befriended a slaver. But this man was a Jedi, a peace-keeper of the galaxy, so Anakin was willing to shake his hand. But he still needed to protect Obi-Wan, show that Obi-Wan was protected and not to be messed with. In other life he might have excitedly asked about the Jedi, but this life, the one Anakin had been given, didn’t allow for that. 

Qui-Gon bowed his head respectfully and shook Anakin’s hand. “Your friend, Obi-Wan, has an incredible gift. Most Palimpsests have died.” Anakin retracted his hand and nodded. “Would it be alright if I spoke to Obi-Wan’s mother?”

Behind him, he felt his friend flinch. Anakin didn’t know much about the circumstances that brought Obi-Wan to Tatooine, but he knew they had been ugly. “Obi-Wan lives with my mother and me. You can speak to her if you want.” Obi-Wan's fingers curled into Anakin’s shirt and he heard a faint sniffle. When the boys had been younger, Anakin had asked about Obi-Wan’s mother. That ended extremely poorly. Obi-Wan had broke down crying and ran away for three days. Anakin and Shmi still had no idea where he had gone for that time or how he had survived, but since he had returned, no one mentioned Obi-Wan’s past life.

The Jedi realized his mistake and quickly tried to fix it. “Why don’t you two go home, I’ll find your house soon, alright?” Anakin had once read a book about the Jedi, saying they could find people from their Force signature. The blond boy nodded and grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand before pulling the distressed boy home.

Once the two were out the door, Qui-Gon turned to Watto. “Are they slaves?” He asked, keeping his voice even, for if he showed the violent disgust he would most certainly get no where.

Watto shook his head, “No, just the blond one.” 

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully, “Anakin…” Thoughts of a prophecy flickered behind his eyes as he wondered if he had found those meant to fulfill it. 

~.~

Anakin brought Obi-Wan to their room right away. “Are you okay?” He pushed Obi-Wan down onto his bed and sat down next to him. He sent waves of calm through the bond, attempting to soothe Obi-Wan.

Obi sniffled and nodded. “Yes, I’m fine...I just…” his voice trailed off and he looked away. Obi-Wan sighed softly, finding comfort almost instantly as Anakin wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you, Ani,” he murmured as he was tucked into the older's chest. Anakin just hummed to show his content. 

The two sat in silence for several more minutes until Shmi knocked on the door. She knew something had been wrong when her son had brought a teary eyed Obi-Wan in without saying anything. “Boys? Are you alright?”

“Yes, mom, we’re alright.”

“Can I come in?” 

Anakin looked to Obi-Wan for approval. He nodded and rubbed at his eyes. 

“Yes, mom.” 

Shmi opened the door and frowned. Her frowns were a soft downwards tug at the edges of her lips. She walked over and knelt down in front of Obi-Wan. She cupped Obi-Wan’s face and whipped away a stray tear. 

“Oh, baby, you’re not okay.” Obi-Wan sniffed and nodded, letting a few more tears loose. Shmi placed her forehead against his. 

Anakin watched helplessly as Obi-Wan’s shoulders shook and he let out soft whimpers. He often found himself forgetting Obi-Wan was only eight years old. With his big words and calm demeanor, it was easy to forget that he was still just a child. 

When Obi-Wan calmed down he quietly thanked Shmi and turned to bury his face in Anakin’s chest. Anakin absently pet his hair and looked to his mother. 

“We met a Jedi.” Shmi looked away from Obi-Wan to her son.

“The one Obi was waiting for?” 

Anakin nodded, “He said he’d come over, I don’t know when though. He wants to talk to you.” 

“Alright, I’ll go see if I can scrape up some extra food for this mystery Jedi.”

Anakin frowned; his were nothing like his mother’s. His frowns were deep and contorted his whole face into one of displeasure. “Give him my plate, don’t feed him your food.” He paused to study his mother’s face. “Mom,” he begged, “please.” 

Shmi looked away from her son. “You should put him to bed,” she gestured to Obi-Wan, who was now asleep in Anakin’s arms.

Anakin nodded. “I...I think I’m going to stay with him.” 

Shmi smiled softly. “Of course,” she brushed her hand through his hair and kissed his forehead. “Goodnight, love.” She left the room and the air almost felt cold. 

Anakin shifted so the two were laying down. He didn’t bother to move Obi-Wan to his own bed, the two slept together most of the time anyways. He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan and let himself drift away. 

~.~

The knock at the door alerted Shmi to the Jedi’s arrival. She let in the tall man and couldn’t help but think how out of place he looked. His head almost touched the ceiling and his robes looked too respectful for the planet of Tatooine itself.

“I’m Shmi Skywalker.” She said as she ushered him into the house. 

“Qui-Gon,” he offered her his hand. 

“Are you hungry?” She asked politely. “The boys fell asleep so there’s extra.”

“That’s very kind, but I’m not hungry.” 

Shmi aloud a short laugh, “That’s fine, our quiescence is the best.” She gave him a rueful smile that showed a little too much pain. 

“If you don’t mind, may we talk about your children?” 

“I only have one son, Anakin, Obi-Wan isn’t mine, but I treat him as such.”

“Ah, yes, that makes sense, I fear I upset the youngling by mentioning his mother.” 

Shmi nodded, understanding why he had previously been so upset. “No one aside from Obi-Wan knows what happened to her. When he was four, he showed up on our doorstep. He’s from off-planet. We don’t know how he got here or where he came from, but we do love him very much.” 

“How did he find you? Your home is rather far from a port?” 

She hesitated, unsure if she should reveal Obi-Wan’s power. 

Qui-Gon instantly picked up on her inner struggle. “You may tell me, don’t worry.”

She sighed. He was a Jedi...but a life time on Tatooine taught her better than to give up information about loved ones because someone seemed trustworthy. 

“If it’s about Obi-Wan’s ability, I already know.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “How?”

Qui-Gon laughed softly, “He knew I was coming, he told me so. He’s been waiting in the desert for my ship. Is that how he found you? He saw a life with you and your son?” 

“Don’t ask questions you already have the answers to.” 

“Yes, of course.” He could feel the woman study him, attempting to determine whether or not he was safe. “Obi-Wan is terribly gifted, I believe he is important.” 

“He is just a child.” The response was almost instant. 

“Children do grow up.” He could feel waves of dislike roll off her like a storm. To take a child from an unwilling mother never did end well. 

“Yes, but Obi-Wan is special, he needs to be with people who understand his gift, like myself or Anakin.”   
  


“The Jedi are very welcoming of gifts.”

“You don’t know Obi-Wan, we are his family. And besides, he would never recover if you took him from Anakin.”

“Ah, yes, Anakin. I noticed he has sharp, quick reflexes...ones of a Jedi. He also seems to have formed a...bond with Obi-Wan. One only a Jedi can form.” 

Shmi’s lips thinned into a near perfect line. Some man, Jedi or not, was attempting to take both her babies. “Anakin and I are both slaves. We can’t leave.” 

“I...I’ve been saving up…” Two head swiveled to the doorway to see a sleepy Obi-Wan holding onto the wall, keeping half his body hidden. He chewed his bottom lip. “It will only be enough for Anakin, though. I wanted to wait until I could save both of you.”

Shmi’s eyes softened and she scooped up Obi-Wan. She pressed her forehead to his and sighed sadly. “Go back to bed baby, we’ll talk in the morning.” She let him down and he nodded. 

Her eyes stayed focused on the empty space where the youngling had once stood.

She turned back to Qui-Gon, her eyes tired and sad. “Will they be happy?” 

“I cannot guarantee anything except freedom for Anakin and safety for Obi-Wan. Watto tells me many slavers are interested in him.” 

Shmi sniffed. “Yes. If I give you my babies, you must protect them, make sure they are safe, happy.” 

Qui-Gon hated lying, but it was the only way to get the boys back to the temple. These two boys would die before they were twenty-five and most likely live a life of heartbreak. They were the two needed to complete the prophecy, the ones who would restore balance, paying with their lives. But nonetheless he smiled and said, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, Shmi is such a good mom. I altered the traits of Anakin to fit the role he needs to play in this story, so the excitement and wonder portrayed in the movies is replaced with a harder exterior, created to protect Obi-Wan. And, Obi-Wan is such a cutie. I'll eventually add his back story, but I'm not sure if it will be explained through conversation, flashbacks, or an interlude. 
> 
> The next chapter should have them at thirteen and fifteen. There will be a blooming relationship starting up then so, yay fluff and angst. I'm pretty sure I'll add Padme in there, but I might add her later.


	3. Of Rainy Lullabies and Hepless Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later...

Coruscant was a pleasant planet with a pleasant climate and pleasant people. But on this particular day, it was raining, hard. 

 

Obi-Wan liked the rain, a lot. He probably liked it so much because of his four years on Tatooine. The endless dry heat and sand had taught him to appreciate water. When Qui-Gon had brought Anakin and Obi-Wan to Coruscant, he had been shocked by the life that pulsed off of everything. Anakin had never seen rain before, Obi-Wan had, but he had seen it from what seemed like a lifetime ago. So when it rained on Coruscant, Obi-Wan usually found himself perched on a window ledge, watching the rain streak out of the sky. He liked the pattering sound it made on every surface and the clearness of the drops. He liked the cool feeling he had felt when he had run out in the rain after Anakin in their first year on the planet. He liked the memories and cleansing wash the rain offered him. He liked the rain. 

 

Currently, Obi-Wan was waiting for Anakin to return from his mission with Qui-Gon, who had taken Ankan as his padawan five years ago. Instead of becoming a padawan, Obi-Wan had requested to become the resident Palimpsest. He helped the Jedi see into not only the future, but the past. However, with Anakin always being occupied with training, he had taken to helping the younglings, which had earned him a new job. So, not only did Obi-Wan read time for The Council, he took care of the younglings. 

 

It had been a month since Obi-Wan last saw Anakin and he missed him so terribly much it left a painful ache in his chest. Caring for the younglings had helped for the first week, but after that he became horribly sad. He was always trying to see Anakin’s future, to make sure he’d be alright. But it was hard, trying to see him when he feared the truth. 

 

There was small tug on Obi-Wan’s shirt, a youngling. Enoch, the petite boy of four years had a strong grasp on the edge of Obi-Wan’s shirt. His wide black eyes seemed to see right through Obi-Wan. 

 

“Why are you sad?” He asked in a clear voice. 

 

Smiling softly, Obi-Wan pulled the youngling into his lap and tilted his knees so the boy could rest comfortably. “I’m not sad, I just miss my friend,” he explained, carding his fingers through unruly hair. 

 

Enoch tipped his head to the side, “Anakin?”

 

“Yes, Anakin.” 

 

The youngling grinned widely, showing off pointed teeth. “Amabel,” she was seven years old, “said she saw you and Anakin kissing.” 

 

Obi-Wan faltered, then, “You know how Amabel likes to tell stories.” 

 

Enoch frowned, “Yeah…” He curled into Obi-Wan’s chest. “Are you Anakin’s mate?” It was an innocent question, really. Enoch came from a planet where people found their mates, gender made no difference, and men could get pregnant. But nonetheless, it startled Obi-Wan. 

 

“No, I’m not.” 

 

“Why? Has he not formally asked you yet?” The boy put his hands on Obi-Wan’s chest so he could look up at him. “Amabel said you two are in love, so why hasn’t he asked you?” He wove his arms around his neck. “I can feel it,” he murmured, “your love for each other. It comes off of you in waves.” 

 

“Are you really only four?” 

 

Enoch pulled back and laughed. “Yup,” he held up four fingers. “But I’ll be five in three months!” 

 

“Wow! Just three months? You’re growing up so fast!” 

 

Enoch grinned and let out a bright laugh. “I bet, I’ll be really tall.”

 

“I bet,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Now, you need to go back to bed. It’s late,” he told the youngling who groaned in disdain. 

 

“But I’m almost five!” he whined. 

"How about, when you turn five, you can stay up a little bit later? Sound good?" 

 

Enoch yawned. “That’s good. Will you tuck me in?” 

 

Obi-Wan picked him up, “Of course.” 

~.~

 

As Obi-Wan sat down on the ledge again he felt his ache return. Being with Enoch had dulled it, but now, it was back and worse. 

 

He worried at his lip, the younglings knew. If they told someone, Anakin could get expelled from the temple. They would never tell intentionally, but on accident…

 

Obi-Wan pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin. The rain came down harder and he wished he could wash away with the water. Anakin had kissed Obi-Wan for the first time one year ago, when he had been twelve and Anakin fourteen. Since then, they shared hidden kisses and other sweet gestures. Anakin would sneak into his room and they’d fall asleep together after talking for hours. On Anakin’s days off, they sit in Obi-Wan’s room, holding hands. They’d talk or sit in silence. They’d dance around or sleep. Obi-Wan treasured every moment he had with Anakin, but it was never enough, hidden relationships never were. Too often did he worry for Anakin, be it his safety or their discovery. But not once did Anakin care, he had told him he’d rather die a thousand times than spend one life without him. After that, Obi-Wan stopped trying to push him away.

 

Just as Obi-Wan was drifting to sleep, did a large ship land. Quickly, Obi-Wan ran to the entrance to wait for Anakin. He didn’t have to wait for long as Anakin came running in with Qui-Gon behind him. Anakin searched for Obi-Wan and then started towards him. Obi-Wan ran straight into his arms, allowing himself to be engulfed in Anakin’s large embrace. It was almost comically to see such a small body be wrapped in such large robes. Anakin rested his chin on Obi-Wan’s head and sighed, finally content. 

 

“I’ve missed you, so much,” he murmured into Obi-Wan’s hair. 

 

“Oh, I’ve missed you too, every second of every day. Are you hurt?” 

 

“No,” he laughed softly, “I’m fine now.” 

 

Obi-Wan looked up at him and smiled brightly. 

 

“Qui-Gon said you could stay in our quarters tonight.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Of course, come,” he tugged Obi-Wan’s hand, pulling him along.

 

The two hurried back to Anakin and Qui-Gon’s quarters. The second they were through the door, Anakin had Obi-Wan up against a wall. He pressed his lips desperately to Obi-Wan’s. Thin arms wrapped around Anakin’s neck, pulling him closer. Obi-Wan’s lips curled up as he smiled into the kiss. 

 

They both pulled back, panting slightly. Anakin rested his forehead against Obi-Wan’s, “Force, I’ve missed you.” 

 

Obi-Wan grinned, “Well, you’re here now.”

 

“Yeah,” he breathed, “yeah, yeah I am.” His laughed bubbled up from the base of his throat as he grabbed Obi-Wan from around the waist and spun him around. “Yeah, I’m here.” 

 

Obi-Wan kissed his chin, then cupped Anakin’s face before kissing him on the mouth again. Anakin grinned and pulled back. 

 

“Qui-Gon will be here soon, so we better calm down.” 

 

Obi-Wan teasingly raised an eyebrow. “I’m perfectly calm, are you?” 

 

“I can’t be calm, not with such a beautiful boy in my arms. My heart’s racing a thousand mile a minute and my stomach is doing backflips.”

 

Obi-Wan’s skin turned pink and his heart fluttered, “I love you, Ani, so much.” 

 

Anakin leaned down and kissed him once more, “I will love you to the day I die, and should there be a life or not after that, I will still love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! But hey, fluff. There won't be many chapters that are pure fluff, so enjoy it wile it lasts. Next chapter is going to be angsty and sad. 
> 
> If you liked the younglings and want for of them, you should let me know, as I can add chapters with them being a main focus. Besides, Enoch and Amabel are cute and Obikin shippers.


	4. Of Fearful Dreams and a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after Anakin returns...

Everything was blurry.

 

The world was spinning and he was afraid.

 

The colors, or just the one, popped too vividly against the charred black. The orange seemed violent and there was too much heat coming off it.  
His head hurt...his throat hurt. His fingertips had tingled before going numb. He remembered kicking his feet before he lost feeling to all of his body, causing his limbs to lay limp at his side while he dangled immobile in the air. He fleetingly wondered if he'd be laying limp on the ground next.

 

While he couldn't feel any of his exterior body, he felt his lungs screaming, begging for air.

 

There were wisps of smoke rising around him and his throat was crushed. Black tinged his vision and he realized there was no way he wasn't dying.

 

Anakin! Help me...please...Anakin?

 

His eyes crossed sending throngs of pain running through his skull.

 

He hoped Anakin was safe.

 

A brief flash of Anakin's face in his memory almost made the fear go away. His lovers smile brought a comfort that nothing else could provide.

 

Black tinted the edge of his vision, spots flickering closer and closer.

 

How much longer...? Not much from the looks of it.

 

Anakin, I love you.

 

Before the darkness consumed him, he felt a tremor of terror race through his bond with Anakin.

 

~.~

 

Obi-Wan jolted upwards, tears streaming down his face. Anakin bolted upright next to him. Obi-Wan covered his mouth with his hands in an attempt to stop the sobs of horror and fear.

 

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin's voice...he sounded worried. "Obi-Wan!" There were arms encircling him as he was pressed to a familiar chest. "Obi-Wan, you're safe. Can you breathe for me? I need you to breathe." Obediently, he inhaled, feeling his lungs fill. They didn't hurt, but his heart was racing like he'd run a mile. "I've got you, you're safe." He leaned into Anakin's warmth, which was quite different from the dizzying heat of his dream, this warmth was safe and beloved. Anakin pet Obi-Wan's hair, a method to calming the younger he'd learned long ago. He pulled Obi-Wan into his lap and rocked them back and forth. "You're safe, I love you."

 

After Anakin's soothing had taken effect, calming Obi-Wan down significantly, the younger peaked up from Anakin's chest. He had tear tracks covering his cheeks and his eyes were puffy. Anakin's heart stung at the sight. He bent his head down and kissed both of Obi-Wan's eyes.

 

"I died."

 

He waited for the explosive response he knew he'd get.

 

"What?" It was laced with fear and something akin to betrayal.

 

"I experienced my death." He took a deep breath. "I was choked...I couldn't breathe. I kept calling for you but..." he broke off, a heavy sob breaking the surface.

 

Anakin looked so worried as he cupped Obi-Wan's face. "I won't let anyone, or anything hurt you. I swear it. No one will ever cause you harm. I will become the best, most powerful Jedi. That way, no one will even be able to consider hurting you." He kissed Obi-Wan's forehead. "I'll kill everyone if I have to. No harm will come to you. I swear it."

 

Obi-Wan pulled back and put his hands on Anakin's chest. "Jedi are peacekeepers, only fighting when they must."

 

"Protecting you is a must."

 

He leaned into Anakin again. "If The Council finds out, about us or this new goal of yours, you'll be expelled."

 

"Then I'll be expelled." Obi-Wan jerked away so he could look at Anakin with pure shock. How could he say that so easily? Like being expelled from the Order meant nothing, like the last five years of his life that he'd dedicated to the Jedi meant nothing? Anakin cupped his face again. "You must understand, none of it matters, not the Order, The Council, the missions, not the entire damned galaxy, if you're not there to share it will me. We share a soul, Obi-Wan, I know it. There's no other way to explain what we have. If you die, I will surely follow."

 

Obi-Wan trembled. "Don't say such things Anakin, that's very serious..." his voice shook as much as his body.

 

"I'm serious, Obi-Wan, without you, there's nothing...not for me. When you die, my soul will go after yours. They are one, they will die as one."

 

"Don't talk about death as though it is easy."

 

"Dearest Obi-Wan, death is simple. Living is hard."

 

Obi-Wan grabbed his hands and looked at him with fear. "Promise me...promise me, that when I die, you will keep going...you'll try, you live. Promise me."

 

Anakin was silent for a moment. "I can't."

 

Tears filled Obi-Wan's blue eyes. "Why not? Anakin, please. I'm begging you."

 

Anakin swiped away tears. "Don't. It's inevitable. It's as inevitable as the suffering I will face should you force me to keep my body alive once my soul has left. I will be masquerading around pretending I'm not rotting on the inside. When," he swallowed, "you die, my soul will go after yours, so they may be one again. If holding your hand as I walk into the Force or oblivion or whatever's after this is how I die, I don't mind. It is a beautiful and romantic death I shall be damned to."

 

"Don't...don't say that. I can't handle knowing I'd be causing you such pain. Knowing that every day I walk closer to death, I pull you closer to a painful fate of heartache." Tears poured out of his eyes and Anakin let them fall, knowing they needed to.

 

He pressed their foreheads together. "I love you, Obi-Wan." He said it as though it would fix all the pain, give all the problems of the galaxy an answer.

 

"And I you, Anakin."

 

The older hummed happily, petting his lovers hair and kissed his nose while they sat quietly.

 

"Obi-Wan?"

 

"Yes?"

"How much longer?"

He hesitated. "Soon. A few years, not many."

It was Anakin's turn to shed tears. "That's not fair!" He sobbed. "You can't leave me, not so soon. I won't let them take you." 

"I'm sorry, Ani." He whimpered, tears falling too fast. 

They both cried, sobs mixing with whimpers as dawn chased away midnight and all her stars. The two had clutched each other, Anakin afraid Obi-Wan would disappear and Obi-Wan terrified of his own mind, now more than ever.

"Obi-Wan?" His voice raw from violent sobs that had torn themselves free from his throat. 

"Yes?" His voice distant due to his fear of hurting Anakin.

"Marry me?"

Obi-Wan had long ago learned not to question Anakin. They had such little time left. Their few years would be gone tomorrow. So, he smiled and placed his head against Anakin's collarbone, placing a gentle butterlykiss there. 

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is poetic and I enjoy writing his character greatly. Also, a shit ton of foreshadowing, some a lot more obvious than others. 
> 
> Um, I wrote this chapter twice today and it's deleted itself twice. The first version was the best and I've done my best to recreate it.
> 
> Enjoy heartache and crying babies who I love.


	5. Of Beloved Vows and Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three weeks after the nightmare...

Agapi was a small planet. It was located in the Outer Rim, with one sun and two moons. Each moon had it's own faze, so they were never both full. Agapi itself was beautiful. The one ocean was completely clear, housing various creatures that were different shapes and colors. Some swam so fast that they seemed like a blur of color. The water met sand, which gave way to lush green forests. The beaches often had small pools of water, almost pond-like. In the forests there were lakes rumored to have mermaids. In both areas were gorgeous architecture either that climbed to the sky or was incredibly low. All aspects of the planet worships nature, drawing inspiration and love from it. Tribes were scattered throughout, placing heavy importance on certain aspects of nature. For their wedding, Anakin took Obi-Wan to the tribe that worshiped the night sky. Their wedding temple breached various levels of the atmosphere, getting as close to the stars as they could.

Anakin stood, waiting. He was dressed to represent the First Moon. The First Moon stood for power, strength, cold seasons, wealth and darkness. The clothing he'd been given were a solid black, simple and elegant. On his neck were an array of painted on tattoos all done is a dark gray. The intricate designs had circles with moons and stars inside. All the circles were connected by lines, straight and deliberate. The tattoos were all over his body, curling behind his ears and going up to his nail beds. Under his right eye were three delicate stars, symbolizing love, respect and understanding, the three most important aspects of a marriage, according to the tribe. He stood quietly at the top of the temple, he had flown all over the galaxy, but he had never felt so close to the stars as he did in that moment.

The top of the temple was decorated with a great deal of flowers, he had asked some of tribe girls what they had meant. The white hydrangeas represented the heartfelt adoration they felt for each other. The tulips stood for the declaration of love about to be made. The anemone was there to show the anticipation they had once felt, waiting for this moment. The bouvardia for the enthusiasm everyone had for their moment that would bind them. And, of course, the two red roses symbolizing the love they'd felt for each other, now and forever.

The entire tribe stood in a large circle surrounding where Anakin and Obi-Wan would be bound. Marriage was a sacred thing on Agapi, not something to be taken lightly. The entire tribe would bear witness to what was, in the eyes of all the tribes, the most important moment in anyone's life. They all held a single white candle with their heads down in respect; they believed that the only time their eyes may view the couple was as their souls were being bound. Anakin looked around the circle, there were a few empty spots. Girls, at the age of nine, were to help the bride ready themselves, they'd enter the circle once Obi-Wan was ready.

The tribe leader behind Anakin. In her small hands she held an unlit, silver candle. She had a veil covering her face, an extreme sign of respect, as this was not her moment, so she opted to cover her beauty, drawing no attention to herself. Anakin knew what she looked like, a close friend of his, Padme, often visited the planet. She had described the leader as the image of beauty. Padme said she was apart of the Nychta Tribe because the sun was jealous of her elegance. Padme was the reason Anakin and Obi-Wan were being wed by the Nychta, as the leader and Padme were quite... _intimate._

Pulling Anakin from his thoughts were three nine year old girls, quickly hurrying to fill the empty spaces in the circle. They each produced a candle and ducked their heads.

His breath got caught in his throat when Obi-Wan appeared in the large circle. He wore delicate silver garments, made of lace and silk. His tattoos were done in white, making him seem angelic. His blue eyes that had always seemed misty now were bright and alert, as though he had finally awoken from a trance that had lasted his entire life. All of his symbols were different from Anakin's. Obi-Wan's tattoos stood for life, heaven, warmth, delicacies and lightness; he was the Second Moon. He had the same three stars, but under his left eye.

He was breathtaking.

Obi-Wan walked to Anakin. He turned to face him and they took each others hands. Anakin's mind was fuzzy, the only coherent thoughts were all about his love for Obi-Wan. He gave him a blinding smile, which was returned easily. The leader lifted her head and the rest of the tribe followed him suit.

"Members of the Nychti, we stand together at midnight to bare witness to the binding of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi's soul. Do you all agree to bare witness?" Her voice was clear and focused.

"We agree!"

"Tonight, you two will join in three separate ways. One, your minds. Two, your bodies. And three, your shared soul." She spoke to them with a finality that was strong and an admiration that was soft. "To join your minds, you must shatter every wall, blockade and defense you have. Close your eyes and feel them crumble. Let every emotion, thought, hope and fear flow to your beloved. Do not use your old bond, instead, forge a new one." They felt the delicate wisps of their minds mesh together and everything flowed free.

"To join your bodies, you will kiss. Feel your love for each other physically and emotionally, with your marriage bond. Hide no emotion, for tonight is about existing with the other half of your soul, free and in the light. Experience gentleness and love, experience care and adoration, experience each other." Without letting go of their hands, they leaned in and kissed. It wasn't desperate, greedy, lustful, rushed or sloppy. Instead it was soft, delicate, beautiful, loving and free. Anakin felt _everything_ Obi-Wan felt and vise versa.

_I love you, Ani._

_And I you, Obi-Wan._

Their hearts raced and were still. They felt the same excitement they once knew when they first feel in love and they felt the serenity they know had. The serenity was how they knew they loved each other. They didn't feel terrified and nervous, but safe and loved. Their butterflies had settled.

"And now I shall show you how to finally unite your souls." A boy the age of nine offered them each a blessed knife. They each took one and the boy disappeared back to the circle. "These knives have been blessed by having been dipped in star dust." She held out her candle. "Cut your ring finger on your left hand, creating a circle around the base of your finger. Let your blood drip over the flame. These blessed knives with cause the cuts to create a band, one that will symbolize your shared soul. When your blood comes in contact with the star dust, it will identify your blood as soul bound. That way, when you both die, this candle's flame will go out, and your souls may pass on." 

Obi-Wan offered Anakin his hand and a wide smile. Anakin carefully cut Obi-Wan's finger, allowing his blood to drip into the flame. They then swapped, Obi-Wan cutting Anakin's finger. Neither winced, their hearts singing over the small pain. They both lifted the others hand and kissed the top of the cut. The knives were taken back but they paid no attention to the person retrieving them, they were too busy smiling at each other, dizzy and drunk off love. 

"As a gift," the Leader's voice pulled their attention away from each other, "I shall offer you advice. Follow in the path of our moons, coexist. Do not force one to hide in the shadow of the other. Stand strong, stand together. Steal all the stars and give them to your beloved. Give them the light they provide; find the ones that shine for your love. You may gift each other with the universe, but the love you feel should outshine every star in your stolen universe. Let your souls be light, do not surround yourself with pain and worry. For what will come, will come, you can not deter the future. Do not fear tomorrow or reminisce on yesterday. Exist for today."

Softly, gratefully, they both murmured their thanks. The future terrified them both, but in this very moment, they were safe...happy. And though they could not see behind her veil, Obi-Wan knew she was smiling. 

"We have witnessed you become one!" She cried. 

"We have witnessed," the circle echoed. 

Her voice became gentle, "We have witnessed your love, you binding, your now."

"We have witnessed!" 

"Finalize your binding." 

Anakin flashed Obi-Wan a dazzling smile and brought Obi-Wan's hands to his chest, pulling him closer. They sealed their lips, they souls, and their fate. 

"We have witnessed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for the angst and sadness, I give you a wedding. The planet and traditions are a complete figment of my imagination. I may do a small side story with Padme and the Leader, or maybe an interlude. 
> 
> I hope the wedding was satisfactory. I used the Ying and Yang as inspiration for the moons, personal beliefs on the advice given and philosophers thoughts on soul mates for the binding ceremony. 
> 
> Agapi=love in Greek   
> Nychta=night in Greek


	6. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set while Anakin and Obi-Wan are on Agapi...

Padme had always prided herself on being a loyal person...now she was nothing more than a liar. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan-Kenobi, Obi-Wan Skywalker now she supposed, were her dearest friends. She cherished every moment she spent with them. Watching Obi-Wan with the younglings who were bound to leave him often made her wonder how he could be so strong. Padme knew he was wise, so wise. His ideas, his thoughts, his poetry that was simply him speaking...it was a privilege to listen to him talk. Obi-Wan was gentle, he fought for peace, taught it to the younglings. His ability to feel so strongly for others defined him as a person. Where Obi-Wan was gentle as the breeze, Anakin was as powerful as a river. Physically, he showed might that amazed and terrified her. Padme had seen him fight, he was a force to be reckoned with. But his physical strength was not what defined him, not to Padme. Like Obi-Wan, Anakin had an incredible heart. But he focused his love on Obi-Wan, seemingly no one else. He was kind to her and Qui-Gon, when they weren't butting heads. Anakin had so much room in his heart, but he filled the spaces with only Obi-Wan. He was attentive and loving, protective and selfless, he was willing to break every wall with the words 'you can't' on them just so he may be there for Obi-Wan. She wondered what he'd be like if he was willing to love everyone with such care.

Those two boys, they had made a home in her heart and she loved them will all she could. But what she had done... Obi-Wan had long ago trusted her with the extent of their relationship and she had swore to never tell another soul. She had fully intended to keep that promise and would have too.

She closed her eyes tightly, gripping the railing of her balcony, letting the cool air hit her hard. His voice echoed in her head and horrible images flashed behind her eyes. Yoda had come to her days after Obi-Wan told her Anakin had proposed. The ancient Jedi Master had grave eyes and a grim smile. He old her of a prophecy, one of balance brought by agony.

 

* * *

 

__

 

_"About young Skywalker and Kenobi, it is." His eyes almost seemed distant._

 

_Padme felt her eyes water...they were too innocent for such a tragedy._

 

_"Strong their relationship is, hm?"_

 

_She bit her lip. She would not betray her friends. "I suppose, they did grow up together."_

 

_Yoda shook his head. "The true, you know. To lie, you should not bother."_

 

_Her eyes narrowed. She knew the Jedi demanded respect, but she would not ruin what little time they had left. "If you know, why do you even bother asking me? What is it that you want?"_

 

_Yoda smiled bitterly, "Begun, the prophecy has." She inhaled sharply. "His own death, Obi-Wan has seen."_

 

_Padme shook her head, "How could your beloved Force show an innocent such horrors?"_

 

_"Spares no one, the truth."_

 

_She sniffed and wiped away tears. "I will not listen for much longer, what do you want?"_

 

_"Help."_

 

_"How? Your Force does not work with me."_

 

_"Matter this does not. Very little time they have left. Happen no matter what, the prophecy will. Let them have their marriage, I will."  
_

_Padme almost gasped, the Jedi forbid attachments; marriage was the literal admittance to the world of attachment. But gasp she did not, she simply nodded. "I will send them to Agapi, marriage is sacred there...and I know someone, personally, who will ensure their happiness."_

 

_"Good, this is. Let them have joy, we must."_

 

_Padme wished she could punch him, but instead she spoke, finding words better than violence in this instance. "Yes, being born damned to die so young, so horribly does warrant just a bit of kindness."_

 

_"Damned to die, we all are."_

 

_Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, but I do believe their death may be worse than someone who was had lived their life...fully."_

 

_"Old age does not equal living fully."_

 

_"Experiences, time, second chances, you just don't get that when you die before you're twenty five. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but Obi-Wan will probably be dead before he's even twenty."_

 

_"True this is."  
_

_"So, wise Jedi Master, your solution is let them be married, that will fix everything."  
_

_"Fix everything, it will not. Bring happiness and closer to them, it will."  He sighed softly and walked to the window. "Offer for now, this is all I can. Sorry, I am."_

 

_Padme turned and walked to the door. "So am I."_

 

_"Tell them of the prophecy, we must not!" He cried after her._

 

_She spun around. "Are you asking me to keep this from them."_

 

_"His own death he's already seen, Obi-Wan has. Die very young, he knows he will. Tell him of Anakin's, we must not. More pain this would cause."_

 

_"How could you ask such a thing of me?"_

 

_"Trust you, they do. The Force as well. Trust you, I must. Choose as you wish. Yours, the decision is."_

 

_Oh how she hated Yoda. Her eyes were wet again and all she wanted to was to scream and cry. But she could not, she had to be strong, for Anakin, for Obi-Wan. So she turned and left, heading to Obi-Wan's quarters to tell him about Agapi._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this is really short. 
> 
> I hope I did Padme's character justice. I wanted her to be as strong as she was for the majority of the movies. No hate to Yoda, kinda tried to make him decent with allowing the marriage. 
> 
> Also! Someone commented on the last chapter asking how old Obi-Wan was for the marriage and he was still thirteen. He is very young and I don't agree with child marriages at all. However, for the sake of the story, they were married with Obi-Wan thirteen and Anakin fifteen. This story is very quickly becoming a mixture of Shakespeare's work. You children should read 'Mid Summer, Night's Dream,' it's beautiful.


	7. Of Heartless Goodbyes and Tomorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after the wedding...

Leaving was one of the most painful experiences Anakin had to go through. To leave Obi-Wan alone on Coruscant for days, weeks, even months, it tore him apart. His entire soul ached when he was without him, violent waves of red bled into him, drowning him in a sea of agony.

He knew Obi-Wan suffered as well, perhaps even more. His powers allowed him to read time, but if he were to see Anakin's future, he'd have to be everywhere Anakin was to walk. His dreams made it much easier to see the future, but that was uncontrollable. So Obi-Wan stressed himself so much he often broke down and cried.

And now, as he walked to Obi-Wan's quarters with the knowledge that he'd be gone for three months at least, he could feel the guilt of how hurt Obi-Wan would look when he told him. Anakin closed his eyes and tried to soothe his headache. He just wanted to hold his husband and be happy, free.

At the thought of Obi-Wan being his husband, he felt joy and a warmth rise in his chest. Even after two years of marriage, thinking of Obi-Wan, being his husband or simply in general, his heart fluttered and his palms got sweaty. He knocked on the door and waited for less than a minute before the door opened and Obi-Wan flew into his arms.

Anakin stumbled back, laughing. He gripped Obi-Wan by the waist and spun him around. Still carrying him, Anakin brought them into Obi-Wan's room and kicked the door shut. He bent his head down and peppered Obi-Wan's face in kisses. He paused, then leaned in and kissed Obi-Wan full on the mouth. He felt thin arms weave around his neck and soft lips kiss back fervently. Anakin licked into his mouth, earning a breathy moan.

They broke apart for a second and Anakin gazed down at Obi-Wan, panting and grinning. Obi-Wan's eyes were a foggy blue with soft red-blond eyelashes serving as curtains. His cheeks were pink and freckled. Anakin loved his freckles so much, he loved that the freckles trailed down from his cheeks and nose to his shoulders, arms, back, stomach and legs. He often thought Obi-Wan was an angel, with his soft curls, big blue eyes and freckled skin that was softer than the finest of silk.

When Obi-Wan glanced up at Anakin through his eyelashes he had no more than a second before Anakin had dove back in for another kiss. This one was more needy and desperate. Anakin's lips worked fast and harsh against Obi-Wan's, who was momentarily shocked. Anakin only kissed like that when he had returned from a long mission...or he was leaving for one.

Obi-Wan pulled back and placed his hands on Anakin's chest. He looked up with damp eyes.

"Ani...you're not leaving are you?"

Anakin rested their foreheads together and sighed softly.

"Ani...no," he sounded ready to cry. His lip wobbled and he gripped Anakin's shirt, silently pleading.

"I would stay if I could, you know that." He sounded heartbroken.

Obi-Wan sniffed. "How long?"

"A while, at least three months."

A sob broke free from Obi-Wan's throat. "Anakin..."

"I know," he cupped his face, "I'm sorry, I love you, so, _so_ , much." He kissed away the stray tears that Obi-Wan hadn't even noticed.

He would never tell anyone, but Obi-Wan was terrified every time Anakin left. His dream...his future... When he died, Anakin wasn't with him. He knew that because when he called out for him, Anakin never answered. Anakin _always_ answered. So whenever he left, he worried that whoever was to kill him, would find him, because that's when he was without Anakin. Three months was a long opportunity time. He shivered slightly and pulled away from the warm embrace that suddenly felt too hot, like the heat from his dream. He walked backwards and turned to the window. He could never tell Anakin...who knew how he'd react? He might leave the Jedi to stay with him forever. Obi-Wan couldn't do that to him. So instead, he lived with the fear, the one that ate away at him every second of every day. It was better than worrying Anakin.

He felt powerful arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. He knew Anakin was bending over if he were resting his chin, Obi-Wan was much shorter.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask so much of you. You're a Jedi padawan, you have obligations, people to protect. I shouldn't add to the list of things you worry about." He worked hard as to not let his voice tremble.

  
Anakin straightened and pulled Obi-Wan to his chest. "Don't apologize. We're married, you're allowed to want me to stay. Honestly, I'd be worried if you wanted me to go." He laughed softly at his own joke.

Obi-Wan smiled gently. "I could never wish for you to leave me."

A soft kiss was placed to the top of his head. "Good. I don't want you to get tired of me."

"I'm not tired of you, but I am tired." He lightly tugged on Anakin's sleeve as he slipped out of his grasp to walk to his bed. Anakin followed willingly, sliding up behind Obi-Wan. He reached his arm over the smaller, lacing their fingers together.

They were quiet for some time, either too slow or too quickly did time dance past them. Anakin let his eyes wonder. Obi-Wan wasn't a Jedi so he was allowed to have personal objects. He had plants and books, mostly. One wall from ceiling to floor was one giant book shelf. Hidden on a few select shelves were succulents in gray pots that had designs carved into them. The one large window had a windowsill that he knew Obi-Wan often sat on and read. His bed was filled with pillows and various blankets, all thick and soft. Obi-Wan got cold easily so he kept a small armory of blankets.

"I'm so tired..." Obi-Wan whispered.

Anakin nuzzled his neck. "So sleep."

"You don't understand."

Another silence, much shorter than the last. "Lower your mental guards, I'll help."

"Alright." It was hushed and almost unheard in the silent room.

There was a gentle pressure in his head before he slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, Anakin right behind him.

 

* * *

 

Qui-Gon stood in front of Yoda with a grave expression. The elder Jedi was frowning deeply.

"The Sith are dead."

"The truth this is no longer."

"What do we do?"

"Keep this quiet, we will."

Qui-Gon felt anger bubble up inside of himself. "What, like with the prophecy?" He demanded.

"About the prophecy this is." He explained cryptically. "Above the Sith, the Jedi are. Bring balance to this, young Skywalker and Kenobi will."

He glared at the ancient master. "He isn't a Kenobi anymore."

"Bitter, you are. Upset."

"Yes, I'm _upset._ You let my padawan get married to the Palimpsest. Marriage is against the Jedi Code and-"

"Care about the Jedi Code, you do?" It was mocking and fueled the fire.

" _And,_ you didn't tell me about this two year old marriage until last month!"

"Need to know about the marriage, you did not. Not until then."

"Anakin is my padawan! You should have asked me." Fighting with Yoda was like fighting with a brick wall.

"Not yours, the decision was."

"And it was yours?" His eyebrows were raised and now he was genuinely curious as to how Yoda could have possibly felt like the decision was his to make.

"Yes."

"Master Yoda," he said slowly. "How much longer...?" _How much longer until I am without a padawan again._

Yoda sighed softly, sympathy in his eyes. "Time there is, but not much."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late and a filler chapter, yay? 
> 
> Next chapter will be better. Obi-Wan and Anakin will be without contact though. But!!! The younglings will be there and Palpatine will make an appearance. Things will hopefully begin to pick up from there and the end game will be in sight. Be prepared for sad sith Anakin.


	8. Of Fear Driven Decisions and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after...

The sensation of drowning was not a new one...not to him at least. He was always drowning, just beneath the surface, close to the air but too deep all at once. He would never sink, but at the same time, he'd never float. He was stuck, without air, but he had consciousness, so thoughts fluttered by like birds in a cage.

Anakin hated it. The drowning, he loathed it. He dreamed it, he lived it. Obi-Wan dreamt of being suffocated, being set on fire from the inside. And Anakin, he dreamt the exact opposite. He dreamt that he was drowning, having water flood his lungs and when he screamed, all there was to show was bubbles. So while Obi-Wan went ablaze, he flooded.

He felt like a loaded gun with a single bullet, waiting to go off and kill only one.

It had been two months since he had held Obi-Wan in his arms, since he had kissed him, spoken to him, even. This mission was taking a larger toll than anyone could have expected. Qui-Gon was disparately trying to soothe the situation, but to no avail did he succeed. They had on Naboo guarding Padme, searching for bounty hunters and rumored Sith.

And now, with these reoccurring dreams and feelings, the stress often bubbled up in his veins turning his vision red. He wanted Obi-Wan. He wanted to hold his husband and his soft voice that always held a truth. After he woke up, he'd try and decipher his dreams, what they had meant. He realized his was more of a metaphor.

The irony almost killed him at first. Obi-Wan was a steady stream, flowing smooth and deep. He was consistent and true, he was calm and strong like the streams in all of the galaxy. Anakin was a fire, a blazing, uncontrollable fire. He burned and burned, turning everything in his path to a crisp or a fine ash. And here they were, Obi-Wan burning and Anakin drowning.

So yes, the stress was beyond high and Padme made it no attempt to easy the pressure. Whenever Padme and Anakin were left alone, she made him want to scream. She always spoke to him like a child, one who needed their mother or a pacifier or whatever quieted a child. Padme saw Obi-Wan as an equal, he didn't know how the Queen turned Senator viewed him, but it was most certainly not an equal. It aggravated him to no end, he was a senior padawan, not some youngling Obi-Wan cared for.

It was midnight and Anakin was too frustrated with concept of sleep to even look at his bed. And so he had opted for standing on a balcony watching the star burn. He was in the Republic building, waiting for the Senate to finish deciding what to do about Naboo. A strong Force signature disturbed his peaceful pondering.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin said, bowing his head in respect.

The elder smiled at this. "Padawan Skywalker. It is nice to finally get you alone. I've been meaning to talk to you."

Anakin furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

The elder twisted his lips upwards into something that was akin to a smile, but had sinister intentions lurking in the dark. "You have seemed...concerned. Am I wrong?"

There was a pause. "Yes...but it is nothing for you to worry over."

"Try me."

"A...dear friend of mine...I'm afraid for him."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Anakin froze. "Or does he prefer Skywalker now? I've been meaning to wish you two well in marriage since I first heard those sweet, innocent thoughts. You truly love him." He hummed softly. "It's hard to find two people love each other so purely."

"You...you know?"

"You project your thoughts."

Anakin straightened himself. "How would you know?"

"I am no stranger to the Force...I'm quite strong with it, in fact." Anakin eyed him. "I will tell no one, if that is what you wish. As I said, love is perhaps the only good thing in is galaxy."

"Thank you, Chancellor," he murmured.

"Of course. Though I wonder, how will you fair when he dies?"

"I won't."

Palpatine grinned wickedly. "Young one, tell me, do the Jedi tell you how to save those you hold close?"

Anakin's head rounded to the elder. "What do you mean?"

"A power, a power that you could obtain, allows a person to preserve the life force of someone they love." He sighed, "I will confess, it is a power that belongs to the Dark Side, but only because the Jedi sentenced it there. They fear such a power. Tell me Anakin, what would you do to save Obi-Wan?"

"Anything," he breathed.

"Wonderful."

 

* * *

 

 

Amabel was a troublesome little girl. She liked meddling and adventures that most wouldn't classify as such. She was eleven years old, almost old enough to become a padawan. Many wondered if a Master would take such a hyperactive child as a padawan, but Amabel found she didn't particularly care. Her life didn't revolve around the Jedi, for now, the temple was just a place to live in. When they would try and send her off to the Agricorps, she'd run away. Maybe she'd take Enoch with her.

She'd miss Obi-Wan. Despite the temple not being a home, the fifteen year olds arms most certainly felt like such. He was basically her parent. Her future Jedi Master was suppose to earn that title, but they were all the same. They all believed whatever the Council told them, which was mostly suppressing emotions. She hated it. She loved running through the hallways and pretending they were a beautiful grassy field. She loved imagining there was wind in her blonde curls and she loved picking the colors of the flowers she ran by, to fast to stop. But more than anything, she wished it was real.

Right now, she was sitting with Obi-Wan, Enoch and all the other younglings. Obi-Wan was reading to them before he sent them to sleep. He was so kind, so good. He was the kind of person who could make others stop and actually listen. Amabel decided she wanted him to come with her when she left. She'd have to take Anakin with them then. Anakin was always with Obi-Wan. She knew, just like Enoch. She knew the truth and she knew Obi-Wan knew she knew. It made her heart happy to know he let her keep her information, that he trusted her. She would protect Obi-Wan until the bitter end, he was good.

So lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that everyone but Obi-Wan and Enoch had gone to their beds. The two looked rather worried.

"Amabel?" Enoch sounded distressed, as always. He was always worrying, maybe that's why he hung out with Amabel all the time, because he was allowed to worry about her.

"Yes, Enoch?" The words came out annoyed and she immediately regretted it from the look on his face. She rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, I guess I got lost in my head again."

"Oh, that's fine." He said, clearly accepting her apology. "But we have to go to bed." He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling the girl to her feet.

Obi-Wan watched with soft eyes. "Alright you two, bed time." He kissed both their heads and moved to usher them to their rooms.

Amabel turned to look at Obi-Wan. "Do you miss Anakin?"

He stuttered in movements. "Yes, Amabel, I miss him every day."

She huffed and crossed her arms, "well, he better come back soon so you're happy again."

Enoch nodded. "I want," he paused at the glare Amabel shot him, " _we_ want you to be happy, Obi-Wan." He lifted his arms up.

Obi-Wan stifled a laugh, lifting up a sleepy Enoch. "I miss terribly, but I am happy, I have you two and the rest of the younglings to keep me company." He bopped Enoch's nose. "I love you all so very much."

"But not like you love Anakin!" Enoch exclaimed.

"Enoch, shush!" Amabel scolded.

"Sorry," he said bashfully, hiding his face in Obi-Wan's chest.

 _Suck up_ , Amabel thought.

"It's fine, dear," Obi-Wan told her. He pet Enoch's hair lovingly. She knew he had a particularly strong bond with Enoch, viewing him like his very own baby. She also knew Enoch thought of Obi-Wan as his mother. She often wondered if in another life they had been mother and child.

He reached a hand down to Amabel, who happily took it. The three peacefully walked to the bedrooms and Amabel realized that perhaps, she was apart of that family. Anakin was the strong, smiling father, Obi-Wan the kind, beloved mother, Enoch the precious, sweet baby and Amabel, the loved, happy daughter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My soul actually needs a family AU with Anakin, Obi-Wan, Enoch and Amabel.


	9. Of Hopeless Hello's and Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the seventh month...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning

Sometimes, depression hit you all at once, consuming your very soul in an instant. Other times, it crawled into the corners of your mind, gently whispering empty promises, coaxing you further and further into the beautiful darkness.

On the third month of Anakin's absence, Obi-Wan found death to be increasingly attractive. It started slow, he felt useless and things he once loved doing seemed pointless. Then, he lost the desire, the will, even, to get out of bed in the morning. Time seemed to slow down until it had completely stopped. Days blurred together and nothing seemed real. The days he spent in bed took their toll. Obi-Wan had too much time to think. There were too many thoughts, too many ideas and they all demanded attention.

On the fourth month of Anakin's absence, Obi-Wan began to hate himself. Every time he passed a mirror, he hated everything he saw. He hated his round face, any baby fat he could find, his freckles, his hair, his eyes, his arms, his legs, his belly...he hated it all. For a week, he forced himself not to eat. After that, food just looked unappealing. Obi-Wan didn't eat after that. He drank tea. Tea was good, tea was safe and warm, tea was good. One night he snuck out and bought concealer. He covered every freckle and when he looked in the mirror he didn't recognize who was staring back at him. Obi-Wan longed for the silence, yet at the same time, he loathed it. Every time it was quiet, he could hear himself begging for his life. He could hear everything and he hated it. Obi-Wan longed for the peaceful darkness, but he found he hated that too. When he closed his eyes, he saw everything in a blur. He saw the orange and red. He saw darkness ebb at the edges of his vision.

On the fifth month of Anakin's absence, Obi-Wan fell apart. He took a shovel from the gardens and smashed every mirror in his room. He screamed so hard he felt his throat get torn up. He grabbed whatever he could and threw it at the walls. He screamed and screamed...then he picked up a picture frame of himself and Anakin. They had been married for a week at that point. Obi-Wan looked at the picture for less than a moment before he burst into tears. He curled up on the floor, clutching a picture and cried. The Council knew. After that night, Yoda or Mace made sure Obi-Wan ate his food. They made sure he was okay. Yoda gave Obi-Wan books filled with stories or poetry. He gave Obi-Wan various music boxes that played soft tunes and lulled him into a true sense of security. Mace gave Obi-Wan notebooks and pencils, telling him to let every thought fall out onto the pages. And he did.

On the sixth month of Anakin's absence, Obi-Wan learned to smile again. He had Enoch, Amabel, Yoda, Mace, and the younglings. He got better. Nothing was perfect, though. He still woke up crying, afraid of his dreams. He still hated his image and refused to have a single mirror in his room. He still missed Anakin with all of his heart and soul. But he go better.

Before the seventh month, Enoch and Amabel rushed into Obi-Wan's room, screaming in excited tones.

"Anakin's back!" Enoch had shouted brightly when Obi-Wan had scooped up the eccentric youngling. Obi-Wan had nearly dropped Enoch.

"He...he's back?" He asked slowly.

Amabel instantly rushed to Obi-Wan, pushing him down so he sat on the bed with Enoch in his arms. She crawled up and sat next to him. "Yes, his ship has just landed." She engulfed him in a hug. Enoch wiggled so he could hug Obi-Wan as well.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

Obi-Wan quickly whipped away his tears. "Oh, I'm not sad, dear. I'm just very happy."

Enoch laughed, "then why are you crying?"

Obi-Wan smiled at him, "it's rather silly. Being older makes weird things happen. You cry when you're happy and laugh when you're sad."

Amabel watched him carefully while Enoch wrinkled his nose. "That _is_ silly. I don't want to get older."

Obi-Wan have his nose a quick kiss, "as long as you're happy, it doesn't really matter if you're getting older, now does it?"

"I suppose not."

Amabel slid down off the bed and gave Obi-Wan's sleeve a quick tug. "Come on, Anakin's here."

"Oh, yes," a smile lit up his face. "He is. Let me go, I'll see you two tomorrow, yeah?"

Amabel gestured for him to lean down. When he was at her height, she threw her arms around his neck. "Be happy, Obi-Wan, even if it means crying."

Obi-Wan gave her a loving hug. "Thank you, Amabel." She made a shooing motion to which he laughed. Then he was rushing out of the room. Amabel hugged Enoch and they both smiled.

"Amabel?"

"Yeah?"

"When I grow up, I want to cry when I'm sad and laugh when I'm happy. I don't want that to change."

She didn't laugh as a naïve adult may have, instead she nodded. "Change can be good," she offered.

He shook his head. "I don't know. Change is scary."

"Everything is scary."

__

* * *

 

Obi-Wan ran into the landing room where everyone on the ship would enter. His eyes searched wildly for Anakin, his hands tightly clasped and his breathe held.

"Obi-Wan?"

He spun around and there he was, there was Anakin. He looked breathless and his entire face glowed when he saw Obi-Wan, who nearly burst into tears.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin broke into a run. When he reached the frozen Obi-Wan, he grabbed him and spun him around. He felt almost as though he were flying, being so far off the ground. He wondered, in the same thought, if he had died as well. Anakin was here, beautiful and real. Like waking from a dream, Obi-Wan blinked slowly and then gasped.

"Anakin," he breathed out. The pain, the fear, the worry, the everything, it was gone, even if just for a moment. He wove his arms around Anakin's neck and buried his face in his collar bones. "You really are here," he whispered.

"I'm here, I'm real." It was a murmur like the soft whisper of the wind. "Come one, let's go back to your quarters."

They pulled away from each other, feeling cold when the embrace ended. But then Anakin's hand was in Obi-Wan's and they were running, he almost forgot the pain. They raced through the halls and laughed so loudly they almost cried.

The second they were inside Obi-Wan's room, they were kissing. Hot and desperate, needy and pathetic. Obi-Wan's hands held Anakin's face, who in turn held his waist. They both kept each other in place. They pulled apart, breathing heavy, then they collided again. Arms wove around bodies and heat offered comfort for once. Tongues licked into mouths and hands searched for an anchor.

"Please," it was a sob. "Never leave me again, I won't...I won't survive it."

Anakin tipped Obi-Wan's head and bit his neck, hard. "Never again. I swear. I'm here and _I love you."_

"I love you, I love you." He repeated his mantra in hopes that this wouldn't be a dream he was about to wake up from.

They both whispered loving promises into each others mouths. Obi-Wan and Anakin clung to each other, terrified that the other would vanish.

Anakin pushed Obi-Wan onto his bed and crawled on top of him. They let the night own them.

* * *

 

It was too early when Anakin woke up. Obi-Wan's cheek was resting on his chest and their legs were tangled. His husband looked so peaceful it would have felt wrong to wake him. So he let Obi-Wan sleep and he watched with nothing more than pure joy and ease. His heart finally felt full and happy. He had Obi-Wan back, they were together again. Anakin knew he had suffered terribly in his absence, he had felt it. Obi-Wan should not be suffering, not with such little time left. Or at least, that's what he thought.

On Naboo, he met Palpatine, a Sith Lord. He had promised Anakin the ability to save Obi-Wan in exchange for complete loyalty. He would spy on the Jedi, report to Palpatine and then be taught. He was already growing more powerful. His new statues was masked in powerful magic so they Jedi would never suspect. Anakin couldn't tell Obi-Wan, not yet. He had to wait, and wait he could. So long as Obi-Wan was safe, he'd do anything.

Besides, the Jedi were wrong, love wasn't bad, it was denied love that led to the Dark Side. The Dark Side was right on a lot of thing, thing the Jedi just didn't understand, so instead they glossed over it as a path to the Dark Side. And now, Anakin would gain the power to save everyone he loved, his mother, who raised his, taught him to fight for who he loved, Qui-Gon, who didn't follow the Code like it was what kept him breathing, and Obi-Wan, the love of his life.

When it was all said and done, he'd kill Palpatine and take his place, he'd fix the galaxy. He'd end slavery, he'd end the fear of emotions and love, he'd make this galaxy good. Obi-Wan would be safe and happy. Anakin would rule with Obi-Wan at his side. He was sure he'd advocate for education and child protection laws and Anakin would give him that, he'd give him anything and everything.

He ran his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair and smiled.

"Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had major writers block for this chapter, but then it wrote itself. Oops. 
> 
> Obi-Wan's depression is not based on the fact that Anakin left!!! His depression was rooted in a lot of things, his death, his body, over thinking and then, yes, missing Anakin who had, at this point, become an anchor for his sanity. Which, is a very bad thing. It is not meant to be beautiful at all. They grew up together and then married at thirteen and fifteen. Like plants growing in odd positions to reach sunlight, they grew weaving around certain markers for mental heath and emotional maturity to get each others affection. No one on The Council intervened because no matter what, they want their prophecy fulfilled. So they grew up dependent on each other. But I did want Obi-Wan to pull himself put of the pain, yes he had help, but he did save himself. It isn't over, but he survived. 
> 
> Anakin is going to be training with Palpatine for two more years before the end game of this story. This way, his powers can grow, more character development can occur, and The Council can fuck up some more. 
> 
> The Council and Palpatine are both using the unhealthy relationship between them for their own selfish purposes, rather than attempting to deal with the growing problem. I hate myself for this one.


	10. Of Angelic Mornings and Todays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later...

Anakin treasured moments like these. He woke up with his body curled around Obi-Wan, who was sleeping so peacefully. His lips were parted slightly and freckles seemed more noticeable. He was at peace. Lately, that was becoming rare. His nightmares were getting worse, he'd wake up screaming and crying. They were fueling the depression which had manifested itself in Obi-Wan's head. Once, Anakin had woken up and Obi-Wan was gone. He was standing on the sliver of floor outside the balcony railing, crying silently. It still haunted him, that memory.

_"Obi-Wan?!" He had screamed again._

_This time he turned his head and looked at him. "Go away, Anakin." He had never sounded so lifeless._

_"No! Obi-Wan! Come back! Please, let me help you!"_

_"Go away, Anakin!" Tears streamed down his face and a black hole began to swallow Anakin's heart. "Let me end it, please. I can't do this anymore, the waking up from a nightmare to know it isn't just a nightmare, it's real, and it will happen, soon. It hurts so bad. Let me end things on my own terms, not someone else's."_

_He couldn't remember a time he had been so afraid. "Obi-Wan," he spoke softly, as though he were a wild animal, frightened by loud noises. "I know you're scared, I know. But please, don't do this. If you can't stop for yourself, stop for me. Please, I won't survive it." He took a tentative step further, "I need you, Obi-Wan, I love you." Anakin still didn't posses the powers he needed to save Obi-Wan, not yet. He had such little time to gain them, and now, Obi-Wan was shortening that time. He was running this race with one leg, he needed the one, Obi-Wan couldn't take that one, he needed it to save him._

_Obi-Wan was trembling._

_"Give me your hand, we'll do this together." Obi-Wan let out a sob and excepted Anakin's hand._

_He pulled him over, using muscle and the Force. The second Obi-Wan was back in his arms, he sunk to the floor, shaking and crying._

_"I'm so scared," he chocked out. "I'm so scared," it was spoken as a whisper but it had the power of a scream._

_He sat on the floor, holding his husband who was shaking and crying, and wished, not for the first time, to go back to the day Qui-Gon found them and change it all. To not go with him, to have taken his mother and Obi-Wan and run away to some beautiful planet. They would have been safe, happy, and together. He felt tears prick his eyes and he made no attempt to stop them. "So am I."_

When he had finally coaxed Obi-Wan off that ledge, he promised to learn faster, to be better, stronger. He would gain his power before they ever had to encounter that again. Obi-Wan was so scared, so afraid. And Anakin felt helpless, if he didn't get his new power soon, Obi-Wan would be dead, from suicide or not, he didn't know.

But right now, it didn't matter. Anakin had requested a vacation and brought Obi-Wan with him. So here they were, on a beautiful planet, safe from the war, the violence, the sadness. Obi-Wan loved it here, but he couldn't seem to figure out why. Anakin didn't press, he just wanted Obi-Wan happy, and he was.

He brushed some of Obi-Wan's curls out of his eyes and watched as a sleepy smiled graced his features.

"Ani?"

Anakin grinned brightly, "good morning, love." He bent his neck and pressed butterfly kissed to Obi-Wan's shoulder and collarbone. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm, I did. The bed here is so nice," he leaned his head to the side, giggling slightly at the ticklish sensation of the kisses. "Did you?" He asked in a sigh.

"Yeah, but I sleep well whenever I know you're happy." He tightened his grip around Obi-Wan's slender waist, but only slightly. "I love you." He bit Obi-Wan's neck hard, then gave several apologetic kisses and licks.

Obi-Wan turned in Anakin's embrace so he faced him. He tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to the underside of Anakin's chin. "I love you, too, so much."

Anakin hummed, a pleasant little sound filled with childish contempt. "You're my entire galaxy. Every star, moon, sun, and planet, everything, you're my everything."

Fingers gentle as feathers traced patterns into Anakin's warm skin. "Such pretty words," he murmured absent mindedly. "I love your words, they're so lovely."

"Oh, are they now?" He cocked an eyebrow playfully.

Obi-Wan placed a soft hand on the side on Anakin's face. "Yes, they are. I love them so dearly. Don't lose your words, Ani. They're so precious."

Anakin leaned into his hand. He propped himself up on his elbow and grinned down and Obi-Wan. "You have pretty eyes."

Obi-Wan laughed. "What a pick up line, how did you end up seducing me again?"

"Seduce you? Who? Me?" He asked in a mocking tone. He rolled on top of Obi-Wan, kissed his nose and then brought his head back up before Obi-Wan could properly kiss him. "I remember you running into my arms, declaring your love for me."

Obi-Wan snickered. "What a memory you have," he wove his arms around Anakin's neck and smiled up at him lazily. "I love you," he said gently.

Anakin leaned down, kissing him fully on the mouth. They both pressed into each other, sweet and loving. The kiss was lazy and in way, imperfectly perfect. Anakin placed little kissed all over face, neck and ear. "Pretty, pretty, pretty," he said in a singsong voice. He smacked several kissed on Obi-Wan's check, making over exaggerated noises causing Obi-Wan to laugh. "Love my pretty little Obi-Wan," he sang.

Obi-Wan smiled and laughed, "I love you, too, Ani." He bopped his nose, "my pretty little Ani," he teased.

"Oh my god," Anakin breathed.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, panic and confusion hinting in his voice.

Anakin pressed their foreheads together, "I am so in love with you."

Obi-Wan laced their finger together, feeling Anakin's ring against his own. "Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

He shook his head and smiled softly, his eyes glowing with happiness. "Nothing, I just love you so much."

 

* * *

 

 

The emperor sat alone, waiting for Anakin Skywalker to return. Their meeting was in two minutes, the boy was always on time. He knew why, of course. The reason, the reason he had ensnared the butterfly in his web was Obi-Wan Kenobi Skywalker. Sweet little dear, what a shame his life would be cut so short. He had seen it, The Council had seen it, and they were blind as a bat. They all knew, the death of Obi-Wan was a definite, no matter how hard Anakin fought it. Anakin's death was unsure, thought The Council were positive that after Obi-Wan died, he was sure to follow. Palpatine didn't doubt them. The boys had grown wrapped around each other, vines twisting and turning all around the other's.

Their souls were bound, he could see it. He had seen it before, once. Those two had a pleasant end, they grew old together on some backwater planet, but they were happy. Anakin and Obi-Wan would die, this year, on the same day. He didn't particularly care so long as the prophecy was fulfilled. And the funniest thing was, The Council didn't care either. No one was thinking about either boy, jut themselves, but at least Palpatine had an excuse, he was a Sith Lord. What did the Jedi Council have?

Oh well, it didn't bother him, didn't effect him, so long as his needs were met, his wants. Though he did have to admit, the boys were special, their love was too. He had only seen that kind of love once, he had watched it die peacefully. Despite his position as Sith Lord, the love incased in their hearts was meant to draw others in, to bring a light, a true light, not the ones preached by the Jedi.

He shook his head, he would not let this insignificant blimp in the universe distract him. The purest of loves were perfect and wonderful until they weren't.Anakin would spend the rest of his days worrying about Obi-Wan and desperately trying to find a way to save him when in the end, it would never, could never, make a difference. And when they did die, the effect it would have on every life they ever touched would be devastating. He knew first hand.

"Sir, Anakin Skywalker is here."

"Good," he rasped, "send him in."

He knew first hand the damage done on those who were apart of the soul bond lives after they died. Besides, it was his parents who had the bond.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annoying time skips are annoying. 
> 
> Well, there was angst for a hot second, then fluff, fluff, fluff, flu-oh wait no, it's Palpatine. It's Palpatine and his maybe, kinda, backstory? His parents had a soul bond, if that wasn't clear. But he's still using them, knowing the damage he will cause, but he's a Sith Lord. 
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> Who knows what the next chapter will be *wink wink nudge nude*


	11. Of Dearly Departions and Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days later...

Qui-Gon had a mug of hot tea in his hands as he waited for Anakin to return. It was already the afternoon and he knew exactly where his padawan was. He was with his husband. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. Anakin shouldn't be married. He was a child. But even so, he was. He was a married man at nineteen and he was sneaking around to be with his lover. What kind of people were they, to make a married couple fear discovery on top of everything else they were worrying about? He shook his head, he needed to deal with this, no matter what Yoda said.

He heard the front door open and his eyes looked up to see Anakin looking stuck between guilty and angry. "Master, I thought you were teaching the younglings today. Obi-Wan says they love when you visit."

Of course, Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was always on Anakin's mind. It was sweet, tooth rottingly so, but it went so far against the Code even Qui-Gon had to say it was wrong.

"Well, I've hardly seen you since you've returned from your vacation. I have missed you, padawan." Anakin's features lightened at the name.

"I have missed you as well, Master."

Qui-Gon waved his hand, "yes but I'm sure your vacation was lovely." He motioned for Anakin to sit next to him. "So tell me, my not so young padawan, how was your trip? I hope you are well rested."

Anakin laughed softly and accepted the mug of tea Qui-Gon held out for him. "Yes, the trip was wonderful. The planet was beautiful, Master. You would have enjoyed it, there was plenty of sunlight and greenery. Obi-Wan and I had a small house, _built in the trees._ It was just in the tree. There were branches that passed right in front of the windows. Obi-Wan thought it was pure and true to nature. The view was stunning. The majority of the planet was a forest so there were so many strange creatures roaming around. I'd find Obi-Wan holding animals that had crawled into the house through the windows. I thought of you whenever that happened, I know how you love your pathetic life forms, Master."

Qui-Gon's heart felt heavy and light. He was so proud that this young man siting in front of him was practically his son and he had raised him. He had such a big heart and so much love to give. Anakin's love for Obi-Wan was absolutely astounding. Qui-Gon was sure poets could spend years writing about it, spinning beautiful words in gold writing about Anakin and Obi-Wan. And then, he was so _sad._ Anakin was practically his son and he was failing him. He was letting the prophecy run its course, he wasn't trying to stop it. He had to protect this wonderful boy and his husband who had a smile and heart that could save millions.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Are you well rested?"

"Yes. Being in a tree house is surprisingly peaceful. There were birdlike creatures that made music that could lull anyone to sleep. Nature has a way to create such beautiful lullabies. The flowers were beautiful and had a wonderful aroma, so when Obi-Wan wondered in the trees he'd collect them and bring them back to the house, it smelt like a field of flowers. I liked just...resting."

Qui-Gon smiled at him, "that's great, Anakin. I'm truly glad for you."

Anakin beamed at him. These peaceful moments they had were treasured by both of them. As the elated feeling slipped from the Force a more somber feeling took it's place.

"Anakin," Qui-Gon began slowly. "I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Master, what is it?" His features were schooled perfectly to show confusion, of perhaps he was just confused. He doubted it.

"You understand how dangerous attachments are for a Jedi, don't you, padawan?"

His eyes darkened. "Of course I do, Master." It sounded rehearsed. "Attachments ultimately lead to the Dark Side."

"Yes, they do." He bit his lip. "But love..." he took a deep breathe. "Promise me, Anakin, that you will never write off love. Emotions are important. Please don't forget love. If anything," he inhaled, "let love come first. Love is the only unperverted thing in this galaxy. Don't let the Code harm your love, Anakin."

"Master..."

"I've known Jedi who have run away to be with their true love, to be together, happy. No one searches for them, because if what they want is to leave, we let them go. Anakin, love is good, I promise."

His face was guarded, heavily. He was waiting, waiting to see if this was a trick. "Master, the Code says-"

"I know what the Code says, padawan." He snapped. "But what does your heart say?" He studied Anakin's face. "Do you understand me, padawan?" He was desperate.

"I understand, Master."

Qui-Gon smiled stiffly. "Good, why don't you...why don't you go and see if Obi-Wan needs help readjusting to temple life."

The two men stood and Anakin embraced Qui-Gon. "Thank you, Master."

Holding back tears, Qui-Gon pet Anakin's hair. He felt the padawan braid decorated with beads of accomplishment. "May the Force be with you, Anakin, my beloved padawan."

"And with you, Qui-Gon, my brave Master."

 

* * *

 

 

Anakin ran the entire way to Obi-Wan's room. He pushed the door open and paused when he saw Obi-Wan sitting on the floor, back leaning against the bed as he read a battered book. Blue eyes flickered up.

"Miss me already?"

"I always miss you, even when we're together." He walked into the room and sat next to Obi-Wan.

Two hands were placed on the side of his face. "What's wrong?"

Anakin bumped their forehead, "we're leaving."

"What?"

"Right now, come on, grab your suit case, you haven't unpacked yet." He stood, pulling Obi-Wan up with him.

"Anakin, I'm confused. What has happened? Why are we leaving?"

"We're getting out of here, we're getting away from the Jedi, the Sith, all of it." He pulled Obi-Wan close by the waist. "I'm going to protect you."

Hands carded through Anakin's hair. "We can't just...leave. The younglings need me and you have responsibilities."

"Your life is more important that all of that combined. Your happiness...Obi-Wan...I need you to be happy. We'll go back to that planet where everything is in the trees. It was so beautiful there, we'll be safe there, happy."

Obi-Wan ran his hands down the sides of Anakin's face. "We're going to get dragged back into this, I've seen it." He smiled weakly, "and after that, there is nothing more for me. So let us go, you and I, let us be free and happy while it lasts."

"We won't get come back to this, never again. I _will_ keep you safe. I swear it." He pressed their mouths together. "I love you, Obi-Wan." He murmured against Obi-Wan's lips.

"And I you, now come. We don't have forever."

"Like I said, once, a long time ago, really. If there is a life after this or not, _I will love you, Obi-Wan._ Nothing anyone says or does can change that."

Their noses bumped. "You and me, forever, no matter what." Obi-Wan breathed.

Tears escaped Anakin's eyes, "forever."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shitty, short chapter. It belongs in the trash. I'm so sorry! 
> 
> Oh well, I was craving Qui-Gon and Anakin/Master and padawan feels. Plus they haven't had much contact yet. And Qui-Gon is a character who doesn't have a desire to follow the rules strictly, especially if a loved one is hurting. I liked the idea of him telling Anakin to flee, in attempt to save him from his fate. 
> 
> I had a nice idea for the planet they were on and now heading to, that the entire world is in the trees. The houses and markets and animals and gardens, it's all in the trees. It seemed peaceful and I figured, next chapter has the last peaceful moments between Obi-Wan and Anakin, might as well give them a beautiful background. 
> 
> Shmi isn't dead, by the way. She's alive and will remain so. I literally only let characters that died early on live. She'll be in the epilogue with Qui-Gon, they'll have a talk.


	12. Of Ending Safety and Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after Obi-Wan and Anakin have fled...

For once, everything was still. The ever moving galaxy had frozen and taken a moment to breathe. Coruscant was quite literally a city planet, the concept of still, even for the Jedi, was truly just a lovely thought. There was no calm, no peace, no settled matter, it was all too fast. Now, he could breathe even with a heavy weight on his soul.

Anakin was attempting to cook in his new kitchen and failing, miserably. Obi-Wan truly, deeply loved this planet, Prasinada. Maybe Obi-Wan loved it because it was real, technology hadn't bled into this planet. It was all nature, shades of green with hints of pastels. Animals roamed freely, peacefully coexisting with the humans that lived here. It was strange, Anakin thought, for a planet to only have humans as a dominating species.

Obi-Wan was out, wandering the network of twisted branches. Anakin wasn't to sure what Obi-Wan was looking for, should he be looking for anything at all. But he knew how much he liked the flowers on Prasinada, so maybe he was collecting some. Or perhaps he was interacting with some baby animal he'd found. Maybe, Obi-Wan was just relishing in his newfound peace.

As he cut his finger, Anakin decided he should actually focus on what he was doing. He quickly washed his finger and returned to the fruits. This planet was 'vegan.' People didn't eat other animals or use anything animal based. So fruits and vegetables were the only food source, not that he minded. The produce was fresh and almost added to the peaceful lifestyle. Obi-Wan certainly liked it, he had always refused to consume another animal. He hurried to finish his fruit salad, and Obi-Wan's, of course. He wanted to surprise his husband, who believed Anakin had absolutely no place in the kitchen, as he could, quote, 'burn water.' Which was completely unfair...it had only happened once.

"Anakin?"

He perked up, "in the kitchen!" He called back.

Obi-Wan was holding a bundle of lavender and had a large grin on his face. His cheeks were flushed and he seemed so perfectly happy that Anakin's heart actually hurt. Anakin quickly grabbed Obi-Wan and kissed him. Against his lips, Obi-Wan spoke. "What are you doing in here? The kitchen really isn't your domain..." he giggled sweetly.

"I'm trying...I cut up some fruit."

"Oh?" He bumped their noses.

"And my finger, but that's completely besides the point."

Obi-Wan laughed, "of course you did."

"Shh! It's a secret." Anakin said in false seriousness.

"Of course, of course," Obi-Wan nodded in over enthusiasm. "No one will know."

"Good," he hugged Obi-Wan and pressed his nose into his hair. "You have lavender."

"Wonderful observation."

"Does it need water?"

"Most living things do," Obi-Wan teased.

"Easy on the sass there." Anakin said, flicking Obi-Wan forehead, which earned him an over exaggerated pout. He grabbed a vase and filled it with water. "Flowers, please." He held out the vase to Obi-Wan.

"Why thank you," he dropped the flowers into the vase and watched as Anakin placed them on the counter. Their house was full of flowers Obi-Wan had found. He walked behind Anakin and stood on his tip toes, pressing a kiss to Anakin's cheek. "Love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," he turned and pulled Obi-Wan in for another hug.

They stood still for several moments, sobering on the silence. "Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"Have...have you heard anything from Qui-Gon?"

He sighed, clearly frustrated. "No, our bond is silent." Obi-Wan looked worried. "He's fine. It's for our protection."

"Right." It was flat and annoyed at the lack of explanation.

“What? What’s wrong?” Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan hesitated. “We shouldn’t have left.”

“How can you say that?” Anakin asked, trying to keep his voice calm. “You’re safe here; we’re away from the Force.”

“No we’re not! The Force is all around us; it’s a field that encases the both of us. You of all people should know that!” Obi-Wan was chewing on his lip and his cheeks were flushed again.

Anakin stepped forwards and Obi-Wan stepped back, creating a spark of anger. “Obi-Wan,” he said lowly, “I’m doing this for you. This is all for you!”

“Stop it!” Obi-Wan shrieked. “I didn’t ask for this, for you protection. You’re giving up everything! We’re all going to die one day; my day is just sooner than most. And that’s fine! You can’t just…fix everything. Anakin, you can’t give up everything for me. We’re going to end up being dragged back there.” His eyes were wet and his mind was riddled with guilt.

“Obi-Wan,” he said softer. “You’re my husband, my best friend, my entire galaxy. I do everything I can for you because you’re my everything.” Obi-Wan’s lower lip wobbled. “I would give up anything for you.” He stepped closer, his time Obi-Wan didn’t move back. “I love you,” he grabbed Obi-Wan’s hands and pulled him flush against his chest.

“Don’t say that…”

“I love you.”

Tears escaped his eyes. “You say that like it fixes everything. Like nothing is wrong, not if you love me and I love you.”

“Do you?”

“Do I what?”

“Love me?”

“With all my soul.”

Anakin laughed and cried at once. “Tell me, Obi-Wan, tell me you love me.”

Obi-Wan let himself be hugged. “I love you Anakin.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s true.”

“I know.”

“Good.”

They both stood in their kitchen, silence encasing them, suffocating them.

“We do have to go back, don’t we?” Anakin asked.

“Yes…”

More tears. “Not now…not yet,” he pleaded. “Let me have more time, even if only for a few more days.”

“Of course, Ani. Anything you want.” His hands ran through Anakin’s hair, soothing him. “I love you, so terribly much.”

“And I you, Obi-Wan,” he breathed. “I truly believe our souls are intertwined, one. We share a soul and a heart, perhaps.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered. “That’s such a beautiful thought. I like it, very much so.”

Anakin noticed Obi-Wan’s tired state and scooped him up bridal style. He carried his sleepy lover back to their room. “Our souls are defiantly together. They were so in love, that when they split to create two different people, their bodies desperately searched for their other half. That’s why we found each other, I believe. Our souls needed each other. We couldn’t survive without our other half.” He laid Obi-Wan down on the plush bed. He crawled in next to him and covered them with the blanket.

“Oh yes, I like that idea.” He murmured sleepily. He curled into Anakin’s side. “So very much…” he sighed peacefully.

Anakin pet Obi-Wan’s hair for at least an hour, speaking words that eventually blurred together. When he grew tired of petting, he hugged Obi-Wan to his body and fell asleep, peaceful, if only for this one night.

 

* * *

 

 

Enoch sat on the edge of Amabel’s bed. He worried at his lip and she paced.

“What are we going to do?” He asked her timidly.

She growled in frustration. “I don’t know.”

“I wish Obi-Wan were here…” he said sadly.

Amabel’s eyes softened. “I do too.”

“He’d know what to do.”

“Yeah…he would.”

“He’d tell us to stay.” Enoch said softly. “Do we have to leave? What if Obi-Wan comes back?” He picked at his nails. “We should wait.”

Amabel sighed. Of course Enoch would want to wait for Obi-Wan, they were practically mother and son. Enoch loved Obi-Wan with all his being. He also needed Obi-Wan, they were too close. At least that’s what several Masters had said. They also said something bad was going to happen to Obi-Wan and Anakin. So it was good that Obi-Wan left, right? That way he was gone when the bad thing happened. She resumed pacing again, she loved Obi-Wan and Enoch, but she had to get out. They were going to send her to the Agricorps.

She had been planning to leave for months, travel the galaxy; maybe she’d smuggle or jump from planet to planet until she found the perfect one. Enoch had never wanted to go with her until now. She knew why, of course. Obi-Wan was gone, so Enoch would go with her, to look for Obi-Wan. In all honesty, she wanted to find Obi-Wan too. If they found Obi-Wan, they’d find Anakin as well. Maybe she’d get her dream, a family.

Amabel faced Enoch, “we can’t wait forever, you know.” It was a statement, because yes, he already knew.

“Can we wait just a little longer?” His eyes were wide and full of tears.

She groaned. “We wait until the end of the month, then, we’re out of here. Deal?”

He jumped up and ran to her, hugging Amabel tightly. “Thank you.” He whispered.

She smiled weakly, “of course. I’ll never leave you. We’re…we’re family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters left.... 
> 
> Ew this is so bad, I hate it. I had literally no inspiration for this chapter and kinda just rushed through it. Oops. Oh well, I like this planet a lot. Also, I created another planet to fulfill my weird need for planets.


	13. Of Red Flags and Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later...

Coruscant was never quiet. The planet itself was a city, alive in every way, screaming and demanding attention. Through the Force, Coruscant was so bright and loud, it gave him headaches. But he bore through it, as he had done so many times before. He had lived a life with such a weight that anyone else would have crumbled under. He took pride from that, pride that he bore the weight of the galaxy and still walked with grace. He was stronger than everyone else. His power was beyond what any of those insignificant Jedi could ever even imagine.

His patience was important. He’d wait; he’d wait for the Padawan and Palimpsest to return to Coruscant. He knew they would, they had a prophecy to fulfill. And in the end, when they were dead and the future had been decided, he was positive he would be on top. There was no other outcome, The Force had surely decided. The Jedi had run things for long enough, now it was his time, he’d share his power with no one. Apprentices were always the cause of a Masters downfall. Maul was dead, killed by a Jedi who couldn’t follow orders. Dooku was gone as well, dealt with by the Padawan. All that was left was him. He was going to rule, not just from the shadows, but from where everyone could see him. He would be the Emperor.

He turned and exited his balcony, tired of watching all the little ants live their little lives, flying around and roaming the streets. They were bugs, and he crushed bugs with the heel of his shoe. They didn’t matter. They needed a ruler and he was one. Give them orders and they’d do it, just like the Clones. He’d be in control and his pathetic bugs would do as he wished.

The future was clouded but he was sure, when this was all over, he’d be the ruler of the galaxy. It was his galaxy after all.

 

* * *

 

Anakin woke up alone and felt a familiar sinking feeling. He darted out of bed and raced around the tree house.

“Obi-Wan?!” He called out.

He searched every room and kept calling for his petite lover. There was no response. As he reexamined the rooms he paused, catching a glance of red hair outside the window. Sighing, he crawled outside and walked the length of several branches to where Obi-Wan was perched, staring off blanking at absolutely nothing.

Anakin sat next to Obi-Wan and took a closer look at him. His eyes were glazed over and his lips were slightly parted. He was lost again.

Lately, Obi-Wan was getting lost inside The Force. His visions were drowning him. He’d see the past, the present and the future all at once. At first, he just confused, scared even. A thousand visions hitting him at once and having no way to tell if they had happened, were happening or would, was a truly terrifying thing.

As a coping mechanism, he’d space out, sort through all the vision, trying to peace them together like a puzzle. But when that happened, he got trapped in his mind. It was happening so often and Anakin didn’t know how to help him. He’d collect him from wherever he’d wandered off to and bring him to bed. Obi-Wan would eventually wake up from his trance with no memory of blacking out, but he remembered every second of every vision.

So Anakin did what he knew and brought Obi-Wan to bed. He left the room and sat himself at the kitchen table. This was becoming too much. Obi-Wan needed a doctor, one who could handle people with such Force driven talents. They would help Obi-Wan. But doctors like that all lived on Coruscant. Anakin couldn’t take Obi-Wan _there_. The Force was looped through every building there. If Anakin let The Force get its hands on Obi-Wan, then he would surely die.

He knew, oh how he knew, that Obi-Wan had limited time left. But he refused to speed up the process. He _would not_ deliver Obi-Wan to the needy clutches of death; no he’d fight death with everything he had before he lost Obi-Wan.

Anakin rested his head in his arms. He was so tired. The constant worrying over Obi-Wan’s visions and death were draining him. He was drowning and Obi-Wan was burning. Sometimes, Obi-Wan said he could taste the smoke, well, Anakin could taste the water, could feel it fill his lungs.

He fell asleep thinking about death.

 

* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan ‘woke up’ feeling warm and comfortable. He sat up and was surrounded by white blankets and pillows; Anakin had brought him to bed. He frowned at his absence. He knew how difficult this was on him…he hated that he was hurting Anakin. Sometimes he wished they had never met, wished he had picked a different planet to find a home on all those years ago.

He stood and took a blanket with him. He knew Anakin would be in the kitchen, he tended to hide himself there when he was upset. He draped the blanket over his husbands shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Obi-Wan went to the twisted branches outside their home and curled up next to the trunk of a tree.

Birds with wings so fast they moved in a blur zipped by, creating a low hum. Flowers a million different colors blossomed in front of his eyes and he wondered why the rest of the galaxy couldn’t be as peaceful as this planet.

Things were beginning to fall apart. Anakin was suffocating and Obi-Wan couldn’t save him. It was all his fault, too. He was racing towards his death date and all Anakin wanted was to stop it. He wished Anakin had found someone who had a longer life expectancy. Someone Anakin could have years and years with. That person would be stronger than Obi-Wan, too. They’d be a fighter, brave, and powerful. Obi-Wan could speak poetry and had a calm air to him. But he was still weak. He hated war and he couldn’t do much about it, no matter how hard he tried. He’d train the younglings to be true believers in peace, to always use their words instead of their fists. He gave to everyone in hopes that they’d put out good.

But he couldn’t protect himself. He got scared easily and cried too often. He wanted to be strong like Anakin. But he couldn’t be like the blond so instead he wished for a better person to take his place, a stronger person for Anakin to love.

Then he could have been happy.

The sky began to darken and the air grew thick. He tilted his face back and felt wetness on his face. Rain. He stilled loved it.

The rain went from a teetering drizzle to a heavy downpour. Instead of fleeing inside, he let the rain hit him hard. His fire was on the inside but h liked to pretend the rain could extinguish the flames.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days had passed since Obi-Wan sat in the rain. Now, the two inhabitants of the little household were sat at the table. Obi-Wan was clutching a mug of steaming tea and mentally bracing himself for the upcoming conversation.

“Four times.” Anakin’s voice was hard and cold like steel. “That’s how many times I’ve found you in the past two days. Who knows how many other times it’s happened! You won’t tell me anymore! You won’t tell me a damn thing!” He stood up, making the chair screech on the floor. “Why? Why Obi-Wan?!” He slammed his hands down on the table before whirling around again. “What did I do to deserve being shut out? Do you not trust me anymore? Is that what this is?” He turned to face Obi-Wan, his face was desperate and pleading. He shakily sat down. “Tell me what I can do, tell me and I’ll fix it.” He gripped Obi-Wan’s hands. “Please don’t shut me out.”

Obi-Wan slid one hand out of Anakin’s grasp and brought it to the side of his face, gently petting up and down. “No, it’s not that, Anakin. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

Anger returned to Anakin’s face and he jolted out of his seat again. “Then what’s going on?! What do you want?!”

Obi-Wan worried at his lower lip. “You can’t fix everything, Anakin.”

“You don’t know that! I can try.”

“Some things cannot be stopped!”

“Why not?” He shouted. “Why won’t you let me try?!”

“I’m going to die, Anakin! You can’t change that!” He snapped.

A vase shattered and three chairs went flying. Obi-Wan flinched. He heard random crashing sounds from all over the house and more shattering.

“Stop it, Anakin. You’re acting like a child.” He said cooly.

“ _I’m_ acting like a child? You’re the one who won’t accept help!”

Obi-Wan stood and walked over to Anakin, gripping his face. “Listen to me. I can’t be saved, you can. Please, Anakin. You’re destroying yourself over me, over the inevitable. My power is going out of control or The Force is desperately trying to show me something. You can’t tear yourself apart over these things. I don’t have a chance; I wasn’t ever going to make it past seventeen. But you, Anakin you have a chance. Don’t throw it away.”

Angry tears ran down his face and he pressed their foreheads together. “Obi-Wan…The Force wants you to go back to Coruscant so you can die. But I can’t…I can’t lose you. I can’t do it.”

His chest heaved and he felt his own tears prick his eyes. “You have to try.”

“I can’t.”

“No! That’s not true! You’re refusing to try.”

“It’s inevitable.” Anakin mimicked.

His voice shook. “It doesn’t have to be.”

“Yes it does.”

His tears escaped.  
  


* * *

 

 

He felt a grin spread across his face as The Force whispered her secrets in his ear. They were returning to Coruscant. They were packing right now. The Padawan knew…he knew the Palimpsests time was limited. But they still didn’t know of the prophecy, the very prophecy their entire lives were a slave to. He did love irony.

The Force was working in his favor, dragging them back by making the little Palimpsests powers spiral out of control. But then he wondered, what was The Force showing him? Did The Force work for anyone or were they all working for The Force? Was he just as much a slave as they were? Was he too a bug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been absent for too long! Ack, school has been demanding. I did manage to post a one-shot though, so I've kinda been here. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter was shorter than I expected, oops. The second person was Palpatine btw, incase someone missed that. I've given The Force a more animated role. 'She's' trying to fix the galaxy and is using Anakin, Obi-Wan and Palpatine to fix it. It will be better explained later I hope.


	14. Interlude: Zula Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A defining moment...

Stewjon was a backwater planet that most people chose to ignore. It was easy to do so, really. It was a quaint world with people who were fairly primitive in comparison to the rest of the galaxy. The inhabitants lived in small mud huts and worshipped nature spirits. There were clans of people ruled by the strongest, wisest, and oldest woman. She was the symbol for life, as all women were.

The planet had made no ripples until a youngling was born to the Anemos Clan’s ruler. Zula Kenobi was considered to be the wisest woman on all of Stewjon, so it was no surprise that she came to rule the Anemos Clan. This clan in particular was known for the speed possessed by its members. They were fast and agile, able to dance in the wind, beautiful like flowers and powerful like a storm. They were also highly intelligent; whoever they sided with in a battle was sure to win.

Zula herself was a force to be reckoned with. Her wisdom and speed made her perfect for the clan, she was brave and bright. It was said the wind whispered about her elegance and might. She had red curls and blue eyes that reminded people of a blazing fire. Her very existence was a fire.

When Zula’s first and only son was born, a prophecy no one on Stewjon knew of, was set into motion. Her son, Obi-Wan, was the opposite of her. He was calm and deep like a river. He wished to use his knowledge to talk first, not use it to attack. His peaceful demeanor soothed everyone. They had similar coloring, but even then were they different. Obi-Wan had soft auburn curls and large misty blue eyes that reminded people of leaves in the fall, not a raging fire.

And Zula loved him with all her heart and soul. He looked at the world around him with such wonder and innocence, though perhaps all children did. But Zula was positive he saw it all, and he did. She knew of his gift and she nurtured it, helped him grow with grace. Obi-Wan loved his mother just as much as she loved him.

Everything was soft and gentle like the flowers that grew in the fields. And then…it wasn’t. No one had seen it coming, not even Obi-Wan himself. Tall creatures with strange faces appeared one day. They landed on Stewjon and flashed their sharp teeth and dangerous weapons. No one had ever seen anything like it before. The people of Stewjon, all of them, all the clans, retreated back into the forests. They could feel the upcoming events like humidity before a thunderstorm. The clans joined forces and lived, hidden, for weeks, in their own home, while the new comers searched for them.

Zula held her sons hand as they waded into the darkness.

Soon, they found themselves trapped, locked in. The new comers had barricaded them in and they couldn’t fight back. The clans had sticks and stones, strange poisons and plants. The new comers had bombs and guns, poisonous gases and blasters.

Obi-Wan and Zula had been out scouting for an escape route off the planets when the others met their death. Both mother and son felt the deaths and watched as the rivers quite literally ran red. Too large tears slipped from Obi-Wan eyes as his mother hid him away and made him swear to stay there.

The new comers where drenched in the blood of innocents when they found Zula. They raised their guns with red hands as she tried to talk her way out peacefully. They fired red bullets and Zula’s body fell while her spirit fled her body. And then, they laughed. It tasted like copper and sounded like the scream of a bomb.

Obi-Wan hated himself a little too quickly. He had told his mother about peaceful negotiation, promised it to be a better way. She had clearly believed him. Now, she was dead because she had a weak son. That was what he decided.

When the new comers left the area, Zula’s ghost appeared. She looked down at her trembling son and placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned in and sobbed.

“Mother.”

She said nothing, but she smiled and pet his hair.

Zula took Obi-Wan by the hand and led him to the ship the new comers had arrived in. They said nothing as they snuck inside and she remained silent as she placed him in the escape pod. It was strangely easy to walk past the tall monsters. They looked right through him, like he wasn’t even there. Zula buckled him in and pressed the button that would send him spiraling into space. It almost seemed disgusting, Obi-Wan using his family’s murders technology to save himself, but Zula seemed to be stuck on getting him off the planet.

Obi-Wan cried as he looked out the little window and saw the ghosts of everyone who had died; the ghost of his family, his friends and his mother. Every native of Stewjon was dead except for Obi-Wan, or so it seemed. Perhaps a few had survived, he hoped to. He pressed his little hands to the glass and looked down at all of them as he was shot into the sky. They all stood watching and he heard a whisper that came from all their mouths. _We believe in you, Obi-Wan. We love you._

Moments later, he was sucked into a vision, one with a blond boy and his mother on a sandy planet called Tatooine. The boy’s eyes were full of determination and hope. His mother’s face showed a will to live and eyes warm despite all she had seen. Obi-Wan chose there to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this is sad. Someone commented asking if you'd ever find out what happened to Obi-Wan's mother and the answer is, yes. I've actually really wanted to write this part for a while but I couldn't find a lull in the story. 
> 
> This is heavily based off of when the English explores murder the Native Americans. Stewjon is Obi-Wan's actual home planet but I couldn't find much on it, so I improvised. 
> 
> Anemos=the Greek word for wind. 
> 
> Next chapter will pick up when 13 left off.


	15. Of Sad Creatures and Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last night at the temple...

“You’ve returned.”

“Yes.” The desire to breathe was there, but to inhale would be too dangerous.

“I know why.”

“Of course.”

“But,” there was a pause. “Perhaps I’d like to hear again.”

“May I ask why?”

“Just indulge me.”

“His visions…they’re becoming too much. He needs help, someone who can… _properly_ care for him.”

There was a hum, thoughtful even. “Would you like to help? I can teach you how to help him, if you’d like.”

“You promised to teach me how to save him and you have yet to do so.”

“You doubt me.”

“I do.”

Another hum, amused this time. “Come with me.”

There was a flurry of black robes as Palpatine turned and took off in another direction. The dark grass and glowing bugs with lovely wings and jeweled eyes guided their way. Palpatine brought him to a tree, alone in the small hills. The planet they were on was absent of intelligent life, it was only nature; peaceful and elegant. Everything seemed so fragile. The little creatures that fluttered seemed to be made of precious metals and gems. The water lilies with delicate patterns appeared to have been painted with the finest of paints and brushes. The sky had surely been washed in the most beautiful of colors and Anakin couldn’t help but think that Obi-Wan would love it here.

Palpatine smiled cruelly. “It is divine here.” Anakin cringed inwardly at the knowledge of Palpatine listening in on his thoughts. “It’s a… _shame_ ,” another vile smile, “that beautiful things have a tendency to shatter like glass.”

A creature akin to that of a bird perched itself on a lower branch, close to the two men. Its feathers were painted with dots, moons, and stars. And its eyes were a misty blue…large and innocent. Anakin jerked away from the thing when he realized that its feathers were painted with the same patterns Obi-Wan had worn on their wedding day and its eyes were the same as Obi-Wans.

“Poilia Mnimi.”

“ _What?_ ” He all but snarled.

“Memory birds. You see your fondest memories through them. I cannot see what you do, and you cannot see what I can. These little birds show us the clips of the past we treasure most. Few people know they even exist.” For a moment, Anakin swore he saw a fond look pass through Palpatine’s eyes; it was gone as soon as it came. “Unlike memories, however, they are breakable.”

He raised his hand as though he were to paint a picture. Instead of creating something lovely, the creature was pulled into the air, its neck bared and head tilted back. The creature made a pathetic noise and its small foot gave a twitch. Its head lay limp and the coloring ran off the creature’s body like ink and exploded into the air. The magic, all the creatures in the tree took flight. Anakin saw various forms of Obi-Wan and his mother, even Padme and Qui-Gon. They took off into the air, flying away from the threat. But then, one stopped. It had the exact same coloring as the dead creature. It hovered at eyelevel with Anakin, blinked, then flew off.

Anakin turned and looked to Palpatine. The creature being held up in the air was now a faded gray and its open eyes were an empty black. Its limp body dropped to the ground and as it hit the grass, a small splash of glorious gold appeared. The body was gone.

“They cannot be saved, but your beloved Obi-Wan can be.” He paused, looking up to the sky. “Do as I say and you can be together in peace.”

* * *

 

Obi-Wan was not at the temple. He was with Qui-Gon at a healer located far from the temple. The healer had placed his hands on the side of Obi-Wan’s head, over his heart and back to his head again. The healer had asked him to wait outside the treatment room. He heard his speak to Qui-Gon saying he could not help them.

* * *

 

Anakin and the Clones marched into the temple. Jedi fell to the ground, lifeless and they stepped over them like they were nothing more than lowly creatures. Obi-Wan was safe from the destruction. He had sent Qui-Gon to a healer with Obi-Wan as far away as possible. Anakin watched as blaster jets shot through Jedi he had looked up to, grown up with and known. It hurt; a numb pain that almost was too much. But then, Obi-Wan, he had to save him, no matter the price.

And as he walked into the crèche, he realized he was paying a price with money he did not have. These children were precious to Obi-Wan. He would do it, he would be kind. He would not let the clones do it; he’d be quick and peaceful. He could not help that these children were being trained to become Jedi. But the Jedi couldn’t save Obi-Wan, only the Sith could. And so, if Palpatine wanted them dead, he had to obey.

A blond boy rushed to Anakin when he entered. “There are too many, Padawan Skywalker! What do we do?” He closed his eyes and ignited his lightsaber.

* * *

 

Hidden in the back where two younglings he knew too well. A blonde girl and a raven haired boy, Amabel and Enoch, they were almost Obi-Wan’s children. Amabel had her arms around Enoch, who Anakin knew depended on Obi-Wan like a new born with their mother. Amabel glared at him fiercely.

“You’re a monster.” She snarled.

He was terribly tired. “I do not mean to be.”

“But you are,” she hissed. “You’ve killed children. Only a monster could do such a thing.”

“I’m doing it save him.” He said softly.

“Obi-Wan will never forgive you!”

“He will, I’m doing this for him!” Anakin pleaded. He wondered who he was telling it to at this point, Amabel or himself.

“Even if he wanted to, he can’t. You can only forgive someone for what they’ve done to you directly.”

“Then I must ask for your forgiveness.”

“I don’t forgive monsters.”

Enoch finally looked up at him with large teary eyes. “Is he dead?” He whispered.

Anakin took a step forwards and Amabel growled. “No, but the only reason I’m doing this is to keep him alive. Try to understand.”

“This life is a hard one, a cruel one. And Obi-Wan will hate you for this. You’ve murdered his family. He won’t be able to smile again.” The words were spoken in a whisper.

“But I love him.”

“Sometimes,” Enoch said slowly, “that just isn’t enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I've made myself sad. 
> 
> Poulia Mnimi= memory birds in Greek


	16. Of Bloody Tears and Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night...

Big tears slid down his face as he stepped over to the bodies of people he’d known since he was eight. His hands were trembling and he could barely see. When he reached the crèche he braced himself on the doorframe before he pushed himself inside. He let out a loud sob at the scattered bodies of small children, infants to thirteen year olds, all dead, no mercy. He stumbled to the back room and froze. His hands covered his mouth as he screamed.

“No!”

Enoch and Amabel were laying on the floor, still and cold. There was no blood; they had died at the hands of a Jedi, that much was clear. It had been a lightsaber.

Obi-Wan ran to them and gathered their bodies into his arms. He shook and cried and screamed. Their eyes were closed and their cheeks showed residue of tears. They had been crying; his babies had been afraid.

Lovingly, Obi-Wan brushed their hair away from their faces as he rocked them back and forth.

“Oh my sweet babies, what happened to you?” He whispered. “I couldn’t save you. I can’t save anyone. Not you, not my mother. No one.” His tears splashed onto their pale faces. His sobs echoed around the room.

He pressed his forehead to Enoch’s and he cried harder. Obi-Wan had watched after Enoch since he was born. The little thing had been born to a Jedi who gave him up before leaving the Order. He had instantly become attached to him, treating Enoch as his own child. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” His chest rose and fell in clumsy breaths. “I loved you so much, my baby, oh I loved you so.”

His eyes found Amabel and he knew she had attempted to defend Enoch and herself from the offender. “My strong darling, so brave.” Obi-Wan had met her when she was five. She had held her head high, refusing to listen to a single one of the Jedi who had brought her to Coruscant. She had only listened to Obi-Wan, deeming him a good substitute mother. She took his hand and let him lead her. “I loved you, too. I loved you so terribly much.” He lifted them carefully and laid them down on the bed.

“I loved you both.”

* * *

 

He left the crèche and ended up in an abandoned hallway. Obi-Wan slid down the wall, crying loudly. There were footsteps and Obi-Wan didn’t bother to raise his head. A body sat next to him.

“I’m so sorry, Obi-Wan.”

He cried harder. Qui-Gon pulled him into his chest and let him cry.

His cries became louder and harsher. “They’re dead! They’re all dead! My babies…my babies are…dead.”

“I know, I know.” There was a hand petting his hair and Obi-Wan wished it had been Anakin’s.

And then a thought hit him. _Anakin._ “Qui-Gon, where is Anakin? Was he here…when it happened? Is he safe?”

There was a sharp intake.

“He’s okay, isn’t he?” He drew back and searched Qui-Gon’s eyes. “Tell me he’s okay. Please, don’t tell me I’ve lost him too. I can’t feel him.” His eyes watered again.

“Anakin is not dead.”

“Then where is he?”

Silence.

“Qui-Gon?”

“Anakin…he’s turned to the Dark Side.”

“ _What?_ No. No, Anakin is a Jedi, he’s _good._ ”

“I’m sorry.” Qui-Gon had never looked so tired, so drained. “He asked me to take you somewhere far from the temple. There are recordings…he killed the younglings.”

“NO! Anakin would never! How could say such a lie without burning your tongue? Anakin is a good person! You raised him! You…you know,” his voice wavered.

Qui-Gon reached out a hand to Obi-Wan who jerked away like the older was made of acid. Qui-Gon sighed. “Fear…it is a strong emotion unlike any other. He fears for you and we both know he’d do anything to save you.”

Obi-Wan stood and left without another word.

* * *

 

He hated flying but at this point, it didn’t really matter. There were better things to hate, to fear. He was in a small ship, struggling to remember all the things Anakin had taught him about ships and flying. Anakin. Oh god.

Qui-Gon had said such horrible things; they couldn’t possibly have been true. Anakin was _good._ He would never hurt anyone. Right? He was a Jedi, a peacekeeper of the galaxy. His job was too keep order and peace. Peace. That was the one thing he had to live by, peace.

But…he also knew Anakin _would_ do anything for him. He had offered to leave the Order for him… Leaving was different from murder. Anakin wouldn’t hurt anyone, he couldn’t. It just wasn’t in his nature. Obi-Wan had down him since he was four. Anakin had been with him since then, defending him, showering him with love and affection. He was a good person. And good people weren’t murderers.

Right?

His eyes slipped shut and he reached out to their bond.

_Anakin?_

There was static on the other end.

_Anakin? Please, it’s me, Obi-Wan. Where are you? Are you okay?_

Nothing.

Why wouldn’t Anakin answer him? He bit his tongue so hard that a copper taste flooded his mouth. Blood.

He landed the ship on a red and black moon, Mustafar. Lava bubbled up and splashed around rocks. He took a moment to steady himself. He rested his face in his hands and let out a dry sob, no tears. Obi-Wan looked up at the blank ship ceiling and held back tears.

What if Anakin had killed them? What if the boy he had loved all his life had killed those children? What if he was dark? What if he couldn’t save him? Now there were tears, big, fat, ugly tears rolling down his face. Obi-Wan had never hated himself more. He was so weak. He failed those children, his mother, Qui-Gon, Padme, the Council, and now Anakin. He felt his self-hate clawing at his stomach. Every anxiety and suicidal thought was brought back. Guilt swarmed his mind. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t fight all these battles; they were tearing him apart.

He shakily got to his feet and used the wall to brace himself as he got of the ship. No cool air refreshed him, instead he felt himself chocking. The heat clung to the walls of Obi-Wan’s lungs and he almost gaged. It was unbearable. The colors and heat were dizzying. An unstable looking tower was nearby and a figure dressed in all black was running down the stairs and towards his ship.

A black hole of terror opened up in his chest. Anakin wasn’t answering his bond and he had seen this moon before.

This is where he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god my soul. So...I decided to kill Enoch and Amabel. It was mainly for the last part of the epilogue that I have planned out. I figured it would be more upsetting that way, have more of an impact. However! If you'd like, the original plan was to take Amabel's plan to run away and have had them escape before Anakin and the Clones marched on the temple. 
> 
> Obi-Wan is very sad this chapter and I'm a meanie to him. Next chapter is possibly worse. I think after that there will be an epilogue and then this will be over. There may be a two or three epilogue's dealing with Padme, Qui-Gon, Shmi, the ghost and funeral. Though I may just have a really long epilogue. Who knows? After this I'm thinking of doing something with vampires. Oh well, for now, I wanna finish this, even though I've really enjoyed this story!!!


	17. Of Red Strings and Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final seconds...

Obi-Wan ran towards Anakin who swept him up into his strong arms. The safe warmth emitting from Anakin’s body comforted him in such a way.

“Anakin,” he breathed. “You’re safe.” He burrowed himself farther into Anakin’s chest, breathing in his scent and letting his signature to surround him. “I was at the temple,” he whispered, a sob catching in his throat. “They killed Enoch and Amabel. They killed my babies.” His tears dampened Anakin’s black robes. “They killed everyone.” He peeked up at Anakin. “But you’re here, you’re safe.”

Familiar hands cupped Obi-Wan’s face as they had so many times before. “I’ll always be here,” he murmured, pressing a kiss top Obi-Wan’s forehead. His thumbs swiped away tears and Obi-Wan nuzzled into Anakin’s hand.

His eyes slipped open and he found Anakin’s. They were gold. “Anakin…”

“Yes?”

“I was with Qui-Gon.” He watched as every single one of Anakin’s muscles tensed and he straightened.

“Is he with you?” he snarled.

“What? Anakin-?”

“Is. He. With. You?” he bit out, body shaking with anger.

“No! Anakin, what’s going on? You’ve been acting strangely for so long, your eyes, they’re gold!” His eyes watered, afraid to hear what he already knew.

“What did he tell you?”

“He told me…he told me it was you.”

Silence; painful silence that tore them both apart, snapping their strings and letting them fall.

“And you believe him.”

“I don’t want to, but I know…I know he’s right.”

“I had to.”

Obi-Wan hit Anakin’s chest with all his strength, shoving the taller away. “Had to what?” he demanded. “You had to kill our family? Had to kill innocent younglings? Had to kill Enoch and Amabel?!” He was screaming and crying.

Anakin was shaking and his pupils were turning into thin slices letting the gold take up most of his eyes. “I’m doing it for you!” He snarled. “Anything I’ve ever done is for you!” Obi-Wan flinched back causing Anakin to pause and soften his speech. He attentively steeped forwards, offering a hand to Obi-Wan. “Palpatine is teaching me, he’s teaching me how to save you. I’ll learn how to manipulate souls so I may save you. That way we can be together, forever, just like we’re meant to be.” He was nodding and smiling as though he couldn’t see a flaw in his plan, as though suddenly the murders had been excused.

“Anakin…we’re all meant to die,” he whispered softly. “I’m meant to die sooner than others. But I have…I have accepted it.” He stepped closer to Anakin. “I’m not afraid.”

“No!”

“No what, Anakin?” He sobbed. He was slipping and slipping.

“It’s not fair! You’re so good, so pure.” He closed the gap between them and leaned their foreheads together again. His hands were on Obi-Wan’s face and Obi-Wan’s small hands covered his own. “Why must it be you?”

“Sometimes,” he murmured, “bad things happen to good people and there isn’t anything we can do but accept it.”

“I can’t,” he chocked out.

“You must. It’s the only way you can find peace.”

“I don’t want _peace,_ I want _you._ ”

“Oh, Ani.” They were both crying and shaking, afraid of a prophecy they didn’t even know existed.

“Are they all dead?” He whispered.

“No, Yoda and Mace, a few others escaped…I don’t know where to.”

There was a small silence.

“Come with me, Anakin.”

“What,” his eyes opened and they were almost blue, almost good.

“Run away with me. We can go back to Agapi, where we were married. We can be happy there, we can together.”

“I can’t just _leave,_ Obi-Wan,” he said incredulously. “I have to learn how to save you.”

“Stop! Stop, now. Stop this, Anakin. Only you can end this. Come with me, we can be _together._ Isn’t that all we’ve ever wanted? To be together and happy! I love you, Anakin!”

“NO! You won’t make me leave! I _will_ save you! You can’t stop me!”

“Anakin this is suicide! He’s using you! Palpatine will throw you away when he finds someone better! When he finds someone darker! You’re not dark, Anakin! _You are light_.”

“You’re weak, Obi-Wan, so weak!” The smaller jolted away as though he’d been smacked. “You’ve just laid down in the dirt and accepted your fate! Fight! For fuck’s sake, fight for yourself!”

Obi-Wan trembled. “I’m not weak!”

“Prove it! Join me, Obi-Wan, fight you fate, make it your own!”

He took slow steps backwards, terrified at the look in Anakin’s eyes, the one he’d once loved, the determined look was poisoned, just like the rest of him. “I was wrong.” He whispered.

“What?” Anakin walked towards him in strides.

“I was wrong.” He said in a loud, clear voice. “You are dark. You’re a monster, a psychopath!”

Anakin froze. “What?” he whispered.

“You killed people, Anakin, kids, innocents! You don’t even think it’s wrong!”

“I did it for you…” he sobbed, tears slipping down his cheeks. “I love you.”

Obi-Wan’s heart broke. He went to the taller, the person he’d loved for as long as he could remember. “I love you, Anakin.”

He gave a soft hum and a watery smile.

“But I can’t forgive you.”

“What?” he drew back. “Why?”

“Because I don’t know you. You killed good people, Anakin. You’ve changed.”

His eyes went a dark gold and his body tensed as though he were about to enter a battle. “You don’t love me.”

“I do, but,”

“No!” He screamed, silencing Obi-Wan. “If you loved me, you would forgive me! It was supposed to be you and me, forever and always! Why do you want to die so badly? Is it get away from me? Why wasn’t I good enough for you?!” He started to circle Obi-Wan with a quick pace, he reminded Obi-Wan of a predator, searching for the best angel to strike.

Obi-Wan trembled. “Anakin, no! Please, I do love you, more than I love anyone or anything else! But you’re scaring me, please, stop this.”

“Liar!” He lifted Obi-Wan up and off the ground, holding him by his throat. The Force squeeze his throat, closing him wind pipes.

Obi-Wan clawed at his throat, crying. And then, it was all too familiar. The world began to blur and spin. The red popped against the black ash and rocks. It was too vivid and it made his head hurt. The heat was suffocating. His fingertips had tingled before going numb. He kicked his feet back and forth. He slowly lost feeling in all his limbs and he dangled in the air like a rag doll.

 While he couldn't feel any of his exterior body, he felt his lungs screaming, begging for air.

There were wisps of smoke rising around him and his throat was crushed. Black tinged his vision and he realized there was no way he wasn't dying.

So this is how he dies, his lover chocking the life out of him when all he wanted was to save him. 

His eyes crossed sending throngs of pain running through his skull. Black tinted the edge of his vision, spots flickering closer and closer. How much longer...? Not much from the looks of it.

  _Anakin? I love you._

 Before the darkness consumed him, he felt a tremor of terror race through his bond with Anakin.

* * *

 

_Anakin? I love you._

There was a sharp pain in his bond with Obi-Wan, the one they formed when married and when they had first met. He felt Obi-Wan detach, breaking off. All the silver and red strings that held them together just…snapped. He felt Obi-Wan slip away and oh god. He was dead.

He was dead, he was dead, he was dead, **_he was dead_**.

Everything Anakin had been working for since that god awful dream years ago, was just, worthless. He was his lover’s killer, his _murderer_. Obi-Wan said he was suffocated on a hot place. Anakin had just chocked the life out of him on Mustafar. He hadn’t answered him because the Dark Side was clouding parts of their bond. And the last thing Obi-Wan had said to him was ‘I love you.’

He froze and dropped Obi-Wan’s body to the ground. There was a soft thud and then nothing, no coughing sounds, no crying, no movement.

“Obi-Wan?!” He screamed. He ran to the limp body scream his name over and over again.

He rolled over the body of his lover and felt all the air in his throat stop. “Obi-Wan…?” Nothing. “Obi-Wan!” He shook him over and over again. The body was unmoving and cooling even in the dead heat. There was nothing.

“Please,” he whispered. “Come back to me.” He pulled Obi-Wan’s body into his lap and leaned over him, crying loudly. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. I love you.”

He let his tears fall onto Obi-Wan’s still form. “I’m everything I’ve hated since I was fifteen. I’m everything you’ve feared since you were thirteen. I am the darkness. There is nothing good about me. I killed the only light I’ve ever known.”

Anakin placed a soft kiss on Obi-Wan’s lips. “Like I said,” he whispered. “I can’t live without you.” He pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. It was red. Red like the blood he’d spilt of every innocent. He couldn’t help but think that it should have been him. “I love you, Obi-Wan.” He drove the blade straight through him heart. Anakin made a soft gurgle noise and pulled out the ‘saber. He fell on top of Obi-Wan’s form, his arms around his lover’s body.

The only string left was the red one, holding their souls together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh no. Now they're dead. I've killed all my babies. It sucks that they both died hating themselves... Oops
> 
> The bird Palpatine killed that Anakin saw as Obi-Wan was major foreshadowing for this chapter! 
> 
> There will be an epilogue!!!


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The funeral...

It was raining. Small droplets hit the ground, pooling in some areas and seeping into the ground in other areas. Qui-Gon, Padme, Shmi, and the Nychta had formed two lines leading down to the sea. Everyone held hands, a sign of support and comfort. The Nychta took death very seriously, especially the death of lovers. The ceremony was sacred, intricate and precise. All of the Nychta had detailed black patterns painted onto the entirety of their bodies. The clothing they wore was white, symbol of cleansing and purity. Death was said to cleanse the soul, purifying it so they may find a peaceful place in death. All the boys at the age of nine where dressed in black with white tattoos, they would walk with the leader and coffins.

Qui-Gon was standing with Padme and Shmi. They were the closest to the water, as the dead had touched their lives to most out of those present. Both women were silent, blaming him for the death of Obi-Wan and Anakin. That was okay, though, he blamed himself as well.

The first three boys appeared holding baskets of crushed rosemary, the herb of remembrance. They coated the long walkway with the herb, then vanished back to where they had come from. The walkway was covered in that specific herb so the dead may be forever remembered by the witness.

Soft crunching noises were heard. They were bringing the coffins…

The Nychta kept their heads down in respect but Qui-Gon, Shmi and Padme all lifted their head. Shmi gave a chocked gasp. The two boys had been placed in glass coffins with flowers placed in precise places, surrounding them and giving the illusion of a peaceful sleep. Anakin’s blond hair had been removed from the small pony tail and Padawan braid, a gesture Qui-Gon and Shmi had allowed. It almost looked like he had a golden halo. He was dressed in white with black tattoos. Obi-Wan was in the coffin next to him. He looked so young, at peace for once. His curls still lay on his forehead, silky and soft. His freckles stood out against his dead skin. He too wore white with black tattoos.

The leader walked behind the coffins held by the boys. Her head was held high and her face was veiled; respect for the dead. Her veil was made of white pearls and they swayed softy as she walked. Her lilac hair fell to her waist and was twisted with white thread to create two low ponytails. Her dainty body was covered in a white dress with sleeves that billowed outwards starting at her elbows. In her hands held a candle that lovers had once spilled blood into.

When the coffins reached Qui-Gon, Shmi, and Padme, they stopped. The leader turned around to face her tribe.

“Nychta!” She cried out. Her shrill voice held a great sadness. “Four years ago, we gathered to witness the marriage unification of Anakin Skywalker and his lover, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now, we are here again, to bear witness to their sea burial. I ask you to mourn for those who have lost them, but to celebrate for their true unification. Their souls no longer need a body, they were able join and dance as one.”

“As one!” The Nychta echoed.

The leader turned to Shmi. “Mother of Anakin and Obi-Wan. You raised both of them on your own,” the Nychta valued single mothers more than anything. “A brave woman, a courageous woman, a loving woman, a giving woman.”

“Brave, courageous, loving, giving!”

Shmi sniffled. She was trying with all she had not to cry.

“You shaped these beautiful children. They shaped the galaxy and altered the lives everyone they touched.”

She turned to Padme. “Friend of Anakin and Obi-Wan. You gave them another home.” Padme made a soft and Qui-Gon could feel the leaders desire to comfort her. “A strong woman, a caring woman, a smart woman, a giving woman.”

“Strong, caring, smart, giving!”

Padme dipped her head and cried.

“You offered love and affection to these two men. You gave them a friendship like no other. They learned compassion and truth.”

She turned to Qui-Gon. “Teacher of Anakin and Obi-Wan. You taught them all you knew,” knowledge was sacred. “A wise man, a brilliant man, a powerful man, a giving man.”

“Wise, brilliant, powerful, giving!”

He would not cry. He had failed them; he did not deserve tears of sympathy.

“You gave a blessed gift few can obtain; knowledge. They learned and they did what any teacher would be proud to see, they spread their wisdom and learned more.”

She turned back to the two lines and pushed the candle out in front of her. “My children! Anakin and Obi-Wan are together, they are happy and at peace, we mustn’t mourn for their freedom. We must sing for them, let their souls be blessed and joyful. Their candle, burning with their blood is a flame that shall never be extinguished.” She threw the candle straight into the air, a gesture that startled Qui-Gon. The Nychta raised their heads and let the rain hit their skin. Their eyes were closed and the candle never came back down.

“They will be remembered always.” The rosemary. “They were a river and a fire, two birds of different colors, two songs that sounded nothing alike, but in the end, they had one, shared soul.”

She paused and tipped her head up, the veil parting slightly.

“Let us set their bodies free!”

“Set them free!” The Nychta cried.

The boys pushed the coffins into the water. They kept walked with the glass coffins, pushing and pushing. Their pants were soaked and soon their heads were underwater. The coffins had disappeared and Shmi was crying loudly.

Qui-Gon felt a soft breeze that one might feel on a summer day in Naboo. But it was raining and the air was dead here. He turned his head and saw them. Anakin had his arm around Obi-Wan’s waist as they stood at the front of the line. Obi-Wan’s hands were pressed against Anakin’s chest and he was looking up at the taller with a look of pure love. Anakin was looked down at Obi-Wan, smiling so peacefully, so happy. They were both dressed in white, their clothing billowing softly in the gentle wind that only affected them. There was no rain, it seemed to slip around the, letting them have their peace. Qui-Gon almost broke down. His Padawan looked so… _happy._ He had never seen him look so at ease.

Moments later, his eyes were pulled away when the boys were at the shore again, damp and their tattoos glistening. His eyes, however, looked past them and out into the ocean. A group of glowing strangers he had never seen before hovered just above the water. A few feet in front of the majority, was a woman. Like Obi-Wan and Anakin, she was transparent and shimmering, but Qui-Gon could still see what her coloring had once been. Her red hair was long and blowing in the breeze that only affected the ghosts present. Her fierce blue eyes were locked on Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon looked back to the couple and saw they were holding the candle the leader had thrown in the air.

* * *

 

Later, when the Nychta had prepared a huge feast, Shmi found Qui-Gon. There was a large fire and dancing. Padme and the leader were sitting together in a corner, having an intimate moment. Qui-Gon had been sitting by himself, looking up at the sky, when Shmi sat next to him.

“You lied.”

“I know,” he whispered.

“You said they’d be happy, safe.”

“I did.”

“They’re dead at seventeen and nineteen after having lived one of the most painful lives.”

“That’s true.”

“Most of the galaxy will see my son as a ruthless murderer and Obi-Wan as one of two things. An innocent victim to a horrible monster or a fool who was in love with said monster. The only people who know the truth are those on this planet, dead, or too wrapped up in their plans to set the story straight.”

Silence.

“Did you free me because you felt guilty? Did you need to compensate? Repent?”

“No.”

“Then why?”

“No mother should miss her son’s funeral.”

“No mother should be alive for her son’s funeral.”

“Nothing is set in stone,” he said softly. He was so tired.

“What will become of the Jedi and the Sith?”

“I don’t know. I left the Jedi. But I can presume they will continue fighting.”

Shmi snorted. “Do you suddenly not care? You scarified two children to the pointless cause.”

He inhaled.

She exhaled.

Silence.

“I want to do something.”

“What is that?” he asked.

“I want to kill Palpatine.”

He made a noise, one of amusement or shock, Shmi didn’t care to know. “What will that fix?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why do it?”

“Why not?”

They made eye contact and Qui-Gon stood. She quickly followed. He handed her Anakin’s lightsaber and they made off into the night with a common enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god it's over. 
> 
> There has been so much done throughout this story so I could have the epilogue you don't even know. The funeral somewhat parallels the wedding which is actually really upsetting. I'm not going to say if they actually defeat Palpatine, that's up to you. 
> 
> I'm currently working on what will be either a long one-shot or a mini series that deals with 90's/depressed/grunge/highschool Obi-Wan and Anakin, so that's cool! I'll miss this story!! But I hope you all enjoyed it! XOXO 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this story is an AU taking place in a pre-established universe. The prophecy of 'The Chosen One' is altered so that their are two people needed to restore balance. Anakin is older than Obi-Wan by two years and they will be in the next chapter. Chapters are usually longer than this and the majority of them won't focus on Qui-Gon. Also, I have written before, but this is simply my first time on AO3 or for the Star Wars universe.


End file.
